Souvenirs Oubliés
by Une jeune ecrivaine
Summary: Fuck this shit i'm out. Désolé mais les résumé c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Je peux seulement dire: couple principale TsurugixMidori. couples secondaire: TenmaxAoi, ShindouxAkane. Réécriture de "lis le résumé". Romance, Humour, Drame.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Je vous avais dit que je réécrirai cette histoire.

Attention beaucoup de changement. On pourrait même dire que c'est une histoire différente... Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! J'ai aussi trouvé un titre. Bon certes... Ce n'est pas un titre extraordinaire... Mais un titre quand même ! Et désolé pour le résumé... Après tout, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Oui... gagne est un bien grand mot ... Mais, zut !

J'ai aussi changé les uniformes. Donc revoici une magnifique, et prestigieuse nouvelle liste du port d'uniforme selon les personnages.

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Paulo blanc, manche courte, bouton ouvert, à l'extérieure du pantalon. Pantalon smoking bleu marine, une chaîne en argent suspendu à sa ceinture noir du cotée droit, chaussure noir.

Seto Midori : Paulo blanc, manche courte, bouton ouvert, rentré dans sa jupe. Jupe bleu marine arrivant aux genoux, tennis blanche, cheveux attaché dans une queue de cheval haute, noué par son ruban vert.

Sorano Aoi : Paulo rentré, bouton fermé, jupe arrivant mit cuisse, chaussette mi mollet blanche, mocassin marron, même coiffure que dans galaxie mais sans les sortes de petit pique au bout.

Yamana Akane : Paulo rentré, bouton fermé, jupe arrivant mit cuisse, collant noir, mocassin noir, cheveux en une tresse sur le cotée droit.

Matsukaze Tenma : Paulo rentré, bouton ouvert, ceinture marron, tennis blanche.

Nishizono Shinsuke : Comme tenma.

Kageyama Hikaru : Paulo rentré, bouton fermé, ceinture marron, mocassin marron.

Kariya Masaki : Paulo rentré, bouton ouvert, ceinture marron, mocassin marron.

Shindou Takuto : Paulo rentré, bouton fermé, ceinture marron, chaussure en cuir à lassé marron.

Kirino Ranmaru : Comme Kageyama.

Nishiki Ryouma : Paulo à l'extérieure, bouton ouvert, ceinture marron, tennis blanche.

Kurama Norihito : Comme Kariya.

Hayami Tsurumasa : Comme Kageyama.

Hamano Kaiji : Comme Nishiki.

Shunsuke Aoyama : Comme Kariya.

Ichino Nanasuke : Comme Tenma.

Sangoku Taichi : Comme Kageyama.

Amagi Daichi : Comme Kariya.

Kurumada Gouichi : Comme Nishiki.

Minamisawa Atsushi : Comme Kariya.

Ils ont tous un éclair bleu marine cousu à la droite de leurs paulo. Les survêtements et maillot de foot sont les même que dans galaxie. Leur tenue de sport pour leur cour normeaux c'est comme vous voulez. Juste Première année : rouge, Deuxième année : Bleu, Troisième année : vert.

Voili, voilou ! Nous pouvons commencer.

-x-

Le monde où je me trouve à présent n'est qu'une immensité blanche. La seule chose qui se démarque est un petit garçon recroquevillé, pleurant, entouré d'une aura sombre. Je me rapproche de lui. A chaque pas je rajeunissais. Inquiète, je tends ma main voulant le toucher pour le réconforter. « Eh! Est-ce que tout va bien ? ». Mes doigts touchèrent à peine son épaule que le blanc se changea en noir. La peur m'envahit. Une main faite d'une substance pareille à du pétrole se posa sur ma bouche m'attirant de force loin du garçon, bientôt une autre main m'attrapa, et en très peu de temps plusieurs main me tiré en arrière. Je me défendais, mais rien à faire. Elles m'entraînaient de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Des cris d'effrois y résonnaient. Ma tête commençait à me faire mal. A force de me débattre mes forces me quittai. Les mains lâchèrent l'emprise qu'elles avaient sur moi, me laissant seul sur le sol froid, épuisé, et entouré de ces cries. Je compressé ma tête entre mes mains espérant atténuer la douleur qui me rongeai. Je senti un liquide chaud. Je tendis mes mains pour constater qu'il y avait du sang dessus. Les cries s'arrêtèrent. Plus aucun bruit. Ma tête était en sang, et mes vêtements en lambeaux. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mes jambes été brisé. Et deux adultes gravement blessés gisaient à mes cotées. Je voulais crier, mais j'étouffai. Finalement, dans ce silence oppressant. Un bruit retenti. Je me retournai vers la source, une lumière blanche m'éblouit, le klaxon d'un camion m'assourdit, pour ensuite se changer en la sonnerie insupportable de mon réveille.

Ma main tâtai le tatami à la recherche de ce stupide réveille. Je le trouvé enfin au bout de quelque minute. N'arrivant pas à l'éteindre avec la manière douce, je lui assénai un violent coup avec mon poing. Je soupirais, cela va bientôt faire trois ans que je rêve de ce petit garçon et ça ceux termine toujours avec le klaxon d'un camion. Je me redressé gémissant de l'effort que je donnais, puis assise je m'étirai.

Une fois préparé, je rangé mon futon dans mon placard avec mon réveille. Je sortais de ma chambre, coulissant la porte derrière moi. Je rentré dans la salle à manger où mon père, ma mère, et mon frère m'attendais autour de la table rectangulaire, assis dignement en seiza.

« Vous êtes en retard. » me reprochait froidement mon père, ne me donnant même pas un regard.

« Veuillez m'excuser Otou-sama. » je demandais la tête baissé. Comme à son habitude aucune réponse de sa part pour moi.

« Asseyez-vous mon enfant. » me dit ma mère avec un doux sourire. Et je suivi ses indications en m'asseyant en face de mon frère.

Nous prenions notre petit déjeuné dans le calme, avec seulement le bruit léger de nos baguettes pouvant être entendus.

Lorsque nous avions fini, moi et mon frère partir pour l'école. Il prenait la voiture pour aller à son lycée, et moi je devais aller au miens à pied. Mon père n'a jamais voulue que je sois dans le même établissement scolaire que son fils, et il ne veut pas non plus lui faire faire un détoures inutile par mon école. Ce qui ne gêne pas mon frère il ne veut absolument rien partager avec moi.

« Ayez une bonne journée Onii-sama. » je me penché légèrement en avant.

« Tch... Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ! » son visage était tordu dans le dégoût et la colère en me regardant « Être considéré comme ton frère... Il n'y a rien de plus déshonorent. » et, sans plus attendre, il monta dans sa ferrari rouge, offerte par père lors de son quinzième anniversaire. Bien évidement il avait un conducteur personnel. Qui allait sûrement bientôt s'en aller. Mon frère va avoir 18 ans cette année, et pourra donc conduire son joujou tout seul. Dommage ! Je l'aime bien moi Jii-san. C'est le seul en dehors de ma mère à ne pas me traiter comme une moins que rien. Je lui fis un grand sourire et un signe de la main, qu'il me rendit en me montrant toute ses dents.

Je les regardais partirent. Puis me dirigeais vers mon vélo que Jii-san m'avait préparé comme tous les matins d'école. Il me la même lavé pour la rentrée. Il va vraiment me manquer lorsqu'il partira.

Je mis mon sac sur le porte bagage, sortais de la cour. Pui arrivant dans la rue je grimpai sur mon vélo. M'éloignant petit à petit de l'imposante maison traditionnelle qui me servait de ''chez moi''.

Une fois au lycée, je rangeai mon vélo à l'endroit prévu pour. Aujourd'hui étant le jour de la rentré les nouveaux élèves allés arriver, mais aussi des moins nouveaux bien connue de nous tous. Je dois dire qu'ils m'avaient manqué. Même Kariya ! Bien que je voyais toujours un peu Aoi de temps en temps.

Je pris mon sac qui reposait toujours sur le porte bagage, et m'en allé vers le bâtiment principal. L'année dernière je m'étais retrouvé seul, sans un membre du club ! J'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas...

J'arrivais vers le tableau des classes, et bien évidemment l'endroit était bondé. Assez difficile de jeter un œil à la fiche...

Je réussis à me frayer un chemin, poussant quelques personnes au passage suivi de leur gémissement, mais vites arrêtés lorsqu'ils virent qui les avait bousculés. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens avaient aussi peur de moi.

Mes yeux parcouraient les listent cherchant mon prénom. Finalement je le trouvé à la liste de la classe 2-D. Je regardais pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un du club, mais juste avant que je lise les autres noms, on me tira violemment en arrière, me faisant sortir de la foule.

« Oye, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » riait l'imbécile.

« Nishiki... Lâche-moi, imbécile. » je disais serrant les dents. Il enleva l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi, riant toujours comme l'idiot qu'il est.

« Ohayo... » salué mollement Hamano encore à moitié endormie.

Suivi de Hayami et son attitude toujours aussi... polie ? « Bonjour Midori-san, j'ose espérer que vous avez passé une agréable nuits ? »

Je lui répondis avec un sourire « Ohayo, Hayami ! Et oui, j'ai passé une agréable nuit ! » je lui mentais. « Je suis très heureuse que tu es un peu plus d'éducation que c'est deux andouille. » disais-je pointant mon pouce vers les susnommés. « Mais je veux vraiment que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Onegai ! » je me positionnais à moitié en prière.

Il se mit à bégayer et légèrement rougir « Je-je-je ferais de mon mieux... Midori. »

« Yosh ! » j'acquiescé, posant une main sur son épaule gauche.

« Ohayo, minna-san. »

« Ohayo. »

Nous saluaient Shindou et Kirino, visiblement en train d'arriver.

« Ohayo. » Nous répondions en cœur, mais tous avec une intonation qui nous est propre.

« Aoyama et Ichino ne sont pas avec vous ? » demandait Nishiki.

« Non, ils nous ont dit qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés plutôt. » lui répondit Kirino.

« Et Akane-san ? » questionnait Shindou en détournant le regard avec une légère rougeur.

Les bras croisé sur ma poitrine, je souriais « Elle était déjà là à 07H00 pour être sûr de pouvoir voir la liste sans se faire bousculé. »

« Et elle avait raison... » rétorquait Hamano regardant la masse de gens devant le tableau.

« Je te le fait pas dire. » continuait Kurama qui venait de sortir de la foule.

« Kurama-san ?! » Shindou dit étonné.

« Pour une fois que ta taille te sers. » je me moquais.

Il me regardait comme si il voulait me tuer... vous pouvez enlever le ''comme si''. « Si j'étais toi je me terré la carotte géante. »

« Hmf. » je relevais mon menton « M'attaquer sur ma couleur de cheveux... tellement prévisible. »

« Parce-que m'attaquer sur ma taille c'était original peut-être ! » il s'avancé en colère.

Et juste avant que je me mette à le défier à nouveaux, notre Ikemen de service s'interposa entre nous. « Oye ! Calmez-vous ! Cela ne sert à rien ! »

« Hai, hai... Ikemen. » Kurama dit dans un soupire, remettant son sac sur son épaule avant de repartir. Mais il s'arrêta et dit nonchalamment « Oh ! Et Midori. Tu es encore seul dans ta classe cette année. » puis continua sa route « On se voie plus tard. »

Tout le monde le regardait partir, et lorsqu'ils retournèrent au groupe ils me virent étalé sur le sol.

Kirino hésitant demandait « Midori-san... Tu vas bien ? »

Je me relevais précipitamment et l'attrapait par le col « Comment tu veux que ça alle bien ? » je lui répondait en chougnant et le secouant « Je me retrouve de nouveaux seul cette année, alors que vous allez tous probablement être dans la même classe. » je commencé à avoir un visage plus inquiet « Et... à force... petit à petit... VOUS ALLEZ M'OUBLIER ! » je fini en continuant de pleurer et m'affalant dans les bras de Kirino.

Il me tapotait doucement la tête un peu gêné.

Nishiki tout sourire vien vers moi et me donne une grande tape dans le dos, ce qui me fit lâcher Kirino et m'étouffer « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu te feras rapidement des amis. » et il continuait de rire comme un idiot. Il ne s'arrête jamais de rire ou quoi ?

Je le regardais d'une façon dépité frottant mon dos, puis Hamano qui c'était enfin réveiller ajouta quelque chose « Et si tu t'inquiètes tellement de te retrouver seul, tu n'as qu'à devenir plus sympathique ! »

Mon attention se tournait vers lui, avec une aura noir autour de moi, et une voix grave, je lui demandais « Oye...Hamano... veux-tu mourir ? »

Il se tourna vers Hayami en me montrant « Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je disais. »

J'étais toujours énervé par la remarque dégradante, mais je dois avouer qu'il avait... un peu... raison. Je suis sympathique ! C'est juste que lorsque je suis énervé mes réactions sont légèrement excessives... légèrement. Donc je me tus et partit en direction de ma nouvelle classe.

Hamano légèrement surpris que je ne l'ai pas rembarré me questionna « Tu ne dis rien ? »

Sans m'arrêter ou me retourner je lui fit un signe de la main « Non ! Tu as gagné. »

-x-

Oui pour l'instant il n'y a pas de romance, mais tout viens t'a point à qui sait attendre.

Merci d'avoir lue, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, et les reviews font toujours plaisir et encourage.

A la prochaine j'espère.


	2. Chapter 2

Je remercie Inazuma-Baka pour son conseil, que je compte suivre mais pas tout à fait à la lettre. Si j'écris des mots en japonais, je mettrais là traductions en fin de chapitre. Je remercie également Akane-rosie pour son commentaire encourageant, et je te rassure dans mon autre histoire Midori ne seras pas la seule fille. Soit juste patiente ;). Je suis heureuse que mes histoires vous plaisent, et espère que cela continuera .

Voilà ! Voici la suite...

-x-

Je marchais dans le couloir des deuxièmes années, sac ballant sur mon épaule droite. J'avancé d'un pas assuré, ou du moins j'en donnais l'impression.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la salle 2-D, je poussais un léger soupir avant d'entrer. « Bonjour. » je salué plus gêné qu'autre chose, mais ces années à bomber le torse et relevé le menton pour avoir l'air assurée n'ont pas servis à rien, et ont données l'effet voulus.

N'ayant pas encore de place, je me dirigeais vers un bureau libre au fond.

Certain me regardais avec angoisse « Pourquoi de toute les classes, j'ai dus me retrouver dans celle de Akatsuki no Bakemono* . »

D'autre avec colère « Cette fille ne devrais même pas avoir le droit d'étudier. »

Et les quelques personnes qui ne me regardais ni avec peur, ni avec dégout... n'existais pas. Car tous ont déjà entendu parler de la Yankee* du campus. Seto Midori, ou pour les intimes Akatsuki no Bakemono. Juste parce-que un soir on ma vue gagner un combat à main nue contre une bande de troisièmes années réputé pour être extrêmement violents.

Je m'asseyais et reposais ma tête sur ma main gauche, regardant le ciel d'un bleu pure par la fenêtre. J'aime être entouré de mes amis, mais j'apprécie aussi ces moments où j'arrive à faire abstraction des regards jugeur, et profiter de la solitude.

En admirant l'extérieur je me rappelé de la brise douce que j'ai ressenti sur ma peau ce matin. Voulant en profiter à nouveaux je me levé et ouvris la fenêtre. Je posais mes mains sur le rebord, pris une profonde inspiration, et me délectai de l'air frais. Mais...

« Oye* ! Seto, fermez-moi cette fenêtre ! » le professeur venait d'entrer.

« Hai*, Sensei*... » je refermé à contre cœur, et m'asseyez.

« Non ! Pas la peine de vous rasseoir mademoiselle. C'est moi qui choisis vos places. A commencer par vous ! » il dit en me pointant du doigt. « Je connais votre réputation Seto Midori. »

Super encore quelqu'un qui me connait alors qu'on ne sait jamais parlé.

« Vous serez juste devant le bureau du professeur. Première rangé, au milieu ! »

Bas oui ! On sait jamais, je pourrais agresser quelqu'un. Vous voulez pas m'ajouter une muselière pendant que vous y êtes ! Comment ça j'exagère !?

D'un pas trainant je marché là où l'enseignant m'avait indiqué, avant de m'asseoir lourdement.

« Je ne me souviens pas, vous avoir demandé de vous asseoir. » il me réprimandé. On pouvait entendre les élèves chuchoter je ne sais quoi sur mon compte.

Je me relevé rapidement en m'aidant de la table ce qui fit grincer ma chaise. Les messes basses se sont vite tus.

« Bien ensuite ! » il continua de placer les élèves un par un. Nous fit signe de nous asseoir. Et lorsqu'il eue finit il se présenta, écrivant à la craie sur le tableau noir « Je m'appelle Fukuo Raku. Je serais votre professeur principal, mais aussi votre professeur en science. » « Prenez de quoi écrire ! Je vous donne votre emploi du temps. » nous sortions crayons et feuilles.

Un binoclard, ayant la quarantaine, avec une calvitie bien définie, et enseignant les sciences. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

-0-

La cloche de midi sonnée, signifiant l'arrêt de notre torture.

Mais Fukuo-sensei nous donna une dernière indication « Comme c'est le jour de la rentré, les premières années vienne d'arrivé. Donc n'oublié pas ceux qui font partit de club, vous avez l'après-midi entière pour présenter vos club, et vous devez être présent pour les accueillirent. »

« Hai ! » nous répondions en cœur avant de saluer l'enseignant.

Je remballé vite mes affaires. Ne vous inquiétez pas Fukuo-sensei, votre souhait sera exaucé. Je ne raterai aucunes occasions de me sauver de cette classe.

J'installé mon sac sur mon épaule, puis me précipité vers la sortit. Je descendais les escaliers menant à nos casiers à toute allure. Je remplacé rapidement mes chaussures d'intérieur par celle d'extérieur. Je courais vers le bâtiment du club de foot, mais je me fis arrêter dans mon élan par une voix familière.

« Midori-senpai* ! »

Je me retournais là où la voix porté « Tenma-kun* ! » je courrais de nouveaux mais cette fois dans sa directions, pour finalement lui sauté dessus et le prendre dans mes bras. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. » je chougnais.

Légèrement gêné il me répondait « A-arigatou* Midori-senpai. Mai-mais tu m'étouffe. »

Je le lâché « Oh ! Gomenasai*. » et il pouvait de nouveau respirer.

« Tu comptes nous ignorer encore longtemps ? » dit Aoi faussement énervé les mains sur les hanches, avant de me sourire et de me serer dans ses bras.

« Aoi-chan* ! » je souriais en lui rendant son accolade.

« Cela faisait longtemps senpai. » me saluait Shinsuke.

Me libérant de Aoi « Pikachu ! » je lui dis en tendant mes bras.

« Je ne suis pas pikachu ! » il me rétorqua en gémissant.

« Hai, hai. » je lui pincé les joues comme on le ferait pour un enfant.

« Tu vois Shinsuke tu ressembles vraiment à un petit animal. » dit Kariya le ton plein d'ironie.

« Et toi un sapin. » je répliquais stoïquement.

« Sapin ?! » il s'offusqua.

« Oui. Tes cheveux, tes cheveux. » je disais mimant mes mots. Ils se mirent à rirent.

Je regardé dans les alentours voulant voir qui d'autre été là, je vis Kageyama et personne d'autre.

« Le ténébreux n'est pas avec vous ? » demandais-je les mains sur les hanches.

Et c'est Tenma qui me répondit « Tsurugi ? »

J'acquiesce en signe d'approbation.

« Non ! Il est dans une classe différente de la nôtre. » garanti calmement Aoi.

« Bien. » déclarais-je avec indifférence. Je reprenais mon entrain habituelle, attrapais Tenma et Aoi par les épaules, les entraînants avec moi vers la salle du club « Saa, saa* ! Nous n'allons pas restés planté là. »

-0-

Nous arrivions à la salle du club. Je les lâchais, et ouvris les portes doubles en même temps. « Hey ! Nous voilà. » Je crié joyeusement.

« Merci, ont avaient pas remarqués. » ronchonné Kurama, son bento* en main.

Shindou regardé vers nous « Nous sommes heureux de vous voir de nouveaux. » souriant aux premières années derrière moi.

Je m'avancé un peu pour les laissés passer. Puis finalement j'allais rejoindre Akane, assise sur l'un des canapés, savourant doucement son déjeunée.

« Konichiwa* Akane. » je m'installé à sa gauche, sortant mon bento.

« Konichiwa Midori-chan. » elle me souriait.

« Awww. Aaakaanee... Je t'ai déjà dis que j'aimais pas le ''chan''. » je gémissait.

« Mais c'est mignon. » elle affirmé de sa voix rêveuse.

« J'ai une tête à avoir des trucs mignons. » je lui rétorquais d'un aire blasée. Mais elle m'ignora, et continua à manger, avec son sourire habituel. Je soupirai et pris une boucher de riz avec mes baguettes.

Il eut un silence confortable entre nous deux, mais elle l'interrompit en me murmurant une information des plus importantes « Midori-chan, Midori-chan... je ne sais pas si je t'ai dit... mais... » Akane se mit à chuchoter encore plus bas « J'ai pris un tour de poitrine... »

« Mmh ! » Je lui tapais amicalement dans le dos « C'est bien ça ! » je pris une autre bouchée « Ca plaît aux hommes. Continue d'augmenter ton tôt ! »

Elle sourit timidement et remis du riz dans sa bouche.

Aoi arrive vers nous et s'installe à la droite d'Akane « Hey ! Alors de quoi vous parler ? »

« Du tôt d'espérance d'avoir un chiffre. » je répondais la bouche pleine.

« Et alors ? »

« Celui d'Akane augmente, et le mien est en baisse constante. » je dis mordant dans un muffin au chocolat. « Et le tien ? »

« Il stagne. » elle affirma dans un soupir, croquant dans un cookie qu'elle venait de sortir d'une boîte. « Vous en voulez ? » elle la tendait vers nous.

« Volontiers. » déclara Akane piochant dans le tupperware.

Toujours avec mon muffin dans la bouche, je me servais de quelques gâteaux.

« Aoi-chan, es-tu sûr que ton tôt est constant ? » demanda Akane penchant légèrement sa tête.

La susnommée soupira de nouveau « J'en suis persuadé... »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! » je rétorquais la bouche pleine... une fois de plus.

« Comment-ça ? »

« Je pense qu'il est croissant ! Bien que ta courbe ne se dirige pas vers le chiffre TM. Elle peut quand même en ramener. »

« Mais moi c'est le chiffre TM que je veux. »

« Et moi je voulais une trottinette. On a pas tout dans la vie. » je mordais dans un cookie « Moi j'ai même pas encore trouvé LE chiffre. »

« Ca viendra Midori-chan. » affirma Akane, prenant un autre gâteau.

« Ca viendra quand t'arrêteras de mettre le ''chan'' à la fin de mon nom. »

« Mais c'est mignon. » elles dirent en cœur.

« Mais pas sur moi ! »

Elles allés argumenter avec autres chose, mais Shindou les interrompus en faisant appelles à l'attention de tous « Dépêchez-vous, nous devons préparer l'évaluation de ce qui veulent rentrer dans l'équipe. ». Nous commentions à ranger nos affaires, puis il fit une autre annonce « Oh ! Et Tenma, Shinsuke, Kariya, Kageyama, vous n'êtes pas exclus des autres premières années. Vous devez aussi passer le test. »

M. Fourbe soupira, tandis que le reste de nos petits bambins semblaient ravis de pouvoir jouer au foot dés le premier jour.

« On ne peut pas avoir un bonus. » il se plaignait.

« Le maillot se mérite Kariya. » lui répondit Kirino, sans le regarder et ramassant son déjeuné.

« Il faut aussi que je passe un test ? » demanda Aoi pointant vers elle.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as juste besoin de demander à t'inscrire aux près du coach. » lui souris notre Ikemen*.

Nous continuons de ranger, puis Tenma fit une remarque regardant vers la porte « C'est bizarre Tsurugi n'est toujours pas arrivé. »

« Il devait avoir compris qu'on s'inscrit dans un club avant d'y entrer. » dit Kurama le ton plat.

« Oh ! » Shinsuke s'extasia

« C'est vrais qu'il est intelligent. » Tenma hochait la tête en accord, les bras croisé.

« Il ne faut pas vraiment avoir un QI très élevé pour y pensé. » soupirai Hayami.

-0-

Une fois près du terrain, nous pouvions voir plusieurs garçons s'échauffer en prévision de l'évaluation. Et bien sûr dans le tat, deviné qui qui y est, je vous le donne en mille... M. Cache ta joie. On applaudit ! Nan franchement ce mec ma toujours foutue les jetons. Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vue sourire une seule fois. A part éventuellement un sourire sadique.

Le reste de nos premières années allé le rejoindre, descendant vers lui en courant. Tenma essaya de l'enlacer, lui sautant dessus. Evidement Tsurugi se décala, laissant mon précieux petit protégé sur le sol. Shinsuke l'aida à se relever. Certains rigolaient, mon élu se plaignait légèrement aux près de celui qui l'avait fait tomber. Et M. Sinistre... bas y resté comme d'habitude, stoïque.

Nous avancions sur le terrain, et Shindou parla « Bonjours à tous. Je me présente, Shindou Takuto, membre et capitaine de l'équipe Raimon senior. » Lorsqu'il eut finit sa première phrase, son poulailler qui nous avez suivi, et don je n'avais même pas dédécté la présence. Se pâma...

« Shin-sama. » dit Akane prenant plusieurs photo, et rougissant de son ''futur marie''.

« Merci d'être venue au teste d'entrés. Pour se teste, vous allez être répartie entre deux équipes tirée aux sorts. Puis vous vous affronterez »

-0-

Notre coach Fudou Akio été enfin arrivé, Shindou avait finis ses explications, les joueurs étaient répartis, et avaient commencés à jouer. Nous les observions, et la plus part ce débrouillé plutôt bien. Evidemment Tenma été plus doué que tout le monde. Après tout je ne suis pas sa fane numéro 1 pour rien !

Inconsciemment mon regard se tourna vers Tsurugi.

« Tch ! » je touché légèrement ma tête du bout des doigts.

« Encore ses mals de tête... » dit Akane me donnant un regard inquiet. « Je pensais pourtant qu'ils c'étaient calmés depuis un an. »

« C'était le cas. Ils me faisaient de moins en moins mal. Mais apparemment... » je me frotté la tête avec la même mains « ils ont décidés de revenir en force. » puis je rigolais sans en avoir vraiment envie.

« Tu ne devrais pas rire de ces choses-là. » elle me réprimandait gentillement, les sourcils froncés.

Je continuais de rire gêné.

« Tu as pris rendez-vous avec un médecin ? » Akane me demanda.

Je ne dis rien, et détourné la tête lentement... on pouvait presque entendre un grincement.

Elle soupira. « Dit moi que tu as parlé de tes rêves bizarre au moins ! »

« Ils-ils sont plutôt doué, tu ne trouve pas. » je bégayé, essayant de détourner son attention.

« Midori-chan ! » elle crié presque.

« Ugh ! » je me crispé.

« Comment compte tu guérir si tu ne te soi- » Mais elle n'a jamais eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Attentions ! » hurla une voix dont je ne savais le propriétaire.

Un ballon me foncé droit dessus. A en juger par la vitesse, et l'aura bleu qui tournait autour, je dirais que quelqu'un à due utiliser une technique.

Je n'eu aucune réaction, juste paralysé. Le ballon allait m'arriver en pleine tête. Une blessure aussi bien physique que mental à prévoir. Au moment où il aurait dus m'atteindre... il ne l'a jamais fait.

Je me réveillé de ma transe, pour finalement croiser un regard doré. Tsurugi venait de donner un coup de pied dans le ballon, le renvoyant directement à notre opposé, s'écrasant sur la motte de terre, et créant un trou.

Mes amis me parlé, le coach crié sur quelqu'un, mais je n'entendais rien de tout ça. Ce n'était qu'un brouha incohérent. Mes yeux été fixé sur ceux d'or. Dans mon monde le temps c'était arrêté. Je ne m'étais jamais attardé à regarder ses yeux. Ils m'avaient l'air... étrangement familier.

« Midori-chan ! »

Tout redeviens clairs. Tsurugi était repartit sur le terrain. Akane et Aoi me posées des tas de questions. Et le match avait repris.

Je sentis soudain que la gravité était devenu beaucoup plus forte. Le noir vain. Mais je ne pouvais oublier ce regard d'or.

-x-

Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Désolé : pour le retard, les fautes d'orthographe, l'écriture bancale, les moments clichés, et d'autres petites choses dans le genre !

Je vous remercies d'avoir lue le chapitre, et espère que vous l'avez aimé.

Les commentaires font plaisir et encourage.

Akatsuki no Bakemono : nom créé selon mes connaissance en japonais, signifiant '' monstre de l'aube'' entre autre

Yankee : c'est comme un yakuza mais en fille. En gros c'est une délinquante

Oye : on peut dire que c'est l'égal de ''hey''

Hai : oui

Sensei : professeur

Senpai : utilisé pour quelqu'un qui a un grade au dessue de vous

Kun : honorifique utilisé généralement pour les garçons (peut être utilisé pour les garçons manqués)

Arigatou : merci

Gomenasai : pardon

Chan : honorifique utilisé généralement pour les filles (ou toute chose mignonne selon moi)

Saa : aller

Bento : une boîte à repas

Konichiwa : bonjour dans l'après midi

Ikemen : mot pour d'écrire l'homme parfait

Si j'en ai oublié dite le moi.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part présenter mille excuse pour le temps que j'ai mit à upload. Vraiment désolé.  
Attention: quelque violence domestique, et un tout petit peu d'inceste non consenti par l'un des deux parties.  
-x-

Je me réveillais dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Vue la lumière orangé qui y régnait, il devait être tard. J'allais encore me faire disputer par père... Je commençais à me lever. Lorsqu'une voix masculine retenti.

"Bien dormi?"

Je me retournais vers la voix "Coach!"

"Bravo, t'as trouvé qui c'était. Tu veux une médaille?" Fudou dit avec un ton condescendant.

"Vos petit mots de réconfort, son toujours apprécié, coach."

"Enlève-moi ce sourire de ton visage. Et je me passerais de ton sarcasme." Il me répondit avec son ton amical habituel. "Sinon, comment te sens tu?" Il termina en s'asseyant sur un tabouret, qui reposé à côté du lit.

"Pourquoi, je me sentirai mal?" Je plaisanté.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce-que tu es tombé dans les pommes sans aucune raison apparente."

Je commençais à rire légèrement gêné. "Mais un ballon m'a frappé la tête, non?"

"Tsurugi la stoppé à temps. Et tu le sais très bien."

Je détourné le regard, toujours un sourire gêné gravé sur mon visage.

"Arrête un peu de tourner autour du pot, tu veux." Il se pencha en avant, mettant ses coudes sur ses genoux comme appui, et d'un aire sérieux déclara "Je vais te dire ce qui nous inquiète Midori. Tu n'es pas juste tombée dans les pommes. Tu pleurais aussi."

Ma gorge commençait à se serrer. Je dégluti, et bégayé "Wo-wow. Je ne pensais pas, être une t-elle chiffe molle!" Et continuait d'un rire saccadé.

Il ne fit pas attention à ma remarque et continua en se redressant. "Akane m'a parlé de tes cauchemars répétitive, et mal de tête."

"Tch." Je détournais la tête.

"Elle m'a dit aussi que tu ne voulais pas en parler. Et elle avait raison apparement." Il en conclu en voyant ma réaction. "Je n'ai ni le droit, ni l'obligation, de te forcer à m'en parler. Mais il serait bien que tu en parle à un adulte. Ou à tes parents au moins."

À la notion de mes parents je commençais à me crisper, serrant dans mes mains la fine couverture reposant sur mes jambes.

Mon geste ne lui à pas échappé. Mais il n'en tien pas rigueur. Il se leva, marchant vers la sortis "Aller, debout. Je te ramène. Tu ne comptes pas rester ici toute là nuits?" Je le regardais surpris, puis me levais.

-o-

La voiture de Fudou-sensei s'arrêta devant ma maison, il faisait nuit à présent "*sifflement*. Eh bien, dite donc. Sacré baraque que t'as là." Nous sortions, il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon portail, sonna, et continua d'admirer la bâtisse "C'est pour ça que t'es pas bien. Les gosses de riche on toujours des emmerdes."

Je rigolais légèrement "Coach, vous êtes aux courant que ce que vous venez de dire n'est pas politiquement corrects?"

"Si je devais dire des choses que politiquement correct, je dirais plus rien."

J'allais continuer de parler mais la voix de Jii-san nous interrompit "Oh, mademoiselle vous êtes revenu!" Il commençait à déverrouiller le portail. "Votre mère c'est mit dans tout ses états." Il l'ouvrir, en rigolant de sa narration "Nous racontent que vous vous êtes fait attaqué par des Yakuza, ou quelque chose comme ça." Il arrêta de me parler et se tourna vers mon enseignant. "Oh, excusé mon impolitesse, jeune homme." Il lui tendis sa main " Je m'appelle Genshirō Haku. Je suis sensé être le chauffeur personnel du frère de mademoiselle. Mais je suis plus un homme à tout faire." Jii-san se présenta gaiement.

Le coach lui serra la main "Fudou Akio. Coach de l'équipe raimon senior, et enseignant en math à mes heures perdus. Ravie de vous rencontrer."

Ils se lâchèrent. "Alors, dite moi jeune homme. Comment ce fait-il que cette demoiselle rentre aussi tard, et sans son vélo de surcroît!" Il demanda faussement énervé.

"Oh, zut!" Je me tapais la main sur le front "Gomenasai, Jii-san!" Je m'excusai en prière.

"Hé, hé, hé! Voyons n'en fais pas tout un fromage." Il me donna une petite tape sur le nez avec son index "Tu le récupéras demain." Jii-san repris son air faussement fâcher les poings sur les hanches "Et il ne faut pas interrompre une discussion." Il leva un de ses doigt semblant me gronder "Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir élevé comme ça."

"Hai! Gommenasai, Jii-san." Je lui souriais

"Bien." Il me frottait la tête, avant de se tourner à nouveaux vers mon Sensei. "Bon! Que disiez-vous jeune homme?"

Je le regardais, le suppliant des yeux de ne pas dire la vérité.

"Elle est tombée dans les pommes."

J'aurai du m'en douter. En signe de mécontentement, mes épaules se relâchèrent, je levé la tête les paupières plissés. Au moins, il n'a pas dit que je pleurais.

"Et elle pleurait."

Pourquoi j'espère toujours?

"Un ballon lui est arrivé en pleine tête. Il n'y a rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas."

Je savais que je pouvais avoir fois en vous. Et j'articuler un merci beaucoup.

"Bien... bien. Je vois. Merci d'avoir ramener cette tête de linotte. Je vous souhaites bon retour et une agréable nuit, jeune homme." Jii-san sourit, puis referma le portail une fois le coach Fudou partit. Nous marchions tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée, puis il commença à me parler "Il est très gentil. C'est un bon professeur!"

"Oh, mais c'est toi qui fait cette effet. Tu es trop gentil pour qu'on soit méchant avec toi. D'habitude c'est un vrais bourreau."

"Eh, bien. C'est la première fois que je vois un bourreau escorter sa victime." Et nous rigolions tout les deux.

-o-

J'eu tout juste le temps de fermer la porte et de déclarer que j'étais là. Que ma mère me sauta dans les bras, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Je lui rendis son étreinte chaleureuse, profitant de la douceur qu'elle m'offrait. "Oh, j'ai eu si peur pour toi mon enfants." Et elle parsemé mon visage de baisé. Elle se recula un peu, me tenant toujours dans ses bras "Comment ce fait-il que tu rentres aussi tard?" maman me dit d'un regard tendre, dont seul elle avait le secret, accompagné d'une de ces agréables caresses sur la joue.

J'allais lui raconter ma mésaventure, lorsqu'au loin nous entendions une personne arriver. Soudain l'air se fit plus dense. Ces pas sur le planché, nous les connaissions par cœur. Des pas lents, lourds, régulier, ferme. Vous donnant des frissons dans le dot, l'envie de vous cacher. Des pas qui disait 'Je suis là!'. Mon père venait d'arriver.

"Midori, dans mon bureau." Il dit froidement.

Je m'inclinais légèrement "Tout de suite Outo-sama." Ma mère me donna un regard tendre, et des encouragements silencieux.

-0-

J'étais assis en seiza devant mon père, seul une table nous séparé.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous rentré si tard?"

J'ai du faire abstraction de mon coeur bâtant, et de ma gorge serrée, pour pouvoir parler "J'ai reçu un ballon sur la tête, et le choc ma fait tomber dans les pommes."

Il me regarda d'un air sombre "Seulement pour ça?"

Je répondit tout bas les yeux baissés "oui..."

"RÉPONDEZ CLAIREMENT!"

"Oui, Outo-sama!" Je déclaré d'une voix forte, mais néanmoins tremblante.

"Vous savez le temps que vous nous avez fais perdre." Il pris doucement la cravache qui reposait à côté de lui. "Vos mains."

Je fais comme il me demanda, retenant mon souffle, mes larmes, et mon angoisse. Je posais mes mains sur son bureau, fermant les yeux, et attendant la douleur à venir. J'inspirais, et je nu pas le temps d'expirer, que mon père avait déjà fait claquer la cravache sur mes doigts. Un coup.

"Vous avais inquiétez votre mère."

Deux coup.

"Votre frère."

Menteur. Trois coup.

"Moi."

Menteur! Quatre coup... Quatre et demi.

"Les serviteurs."

MENTEUR. Cinq, six coup.

"Vous nous avez tous tellement inquiété."

MENTEUR! Sept coup.

"Vous êtes vraiment..."

menteur. Menteur. Menteur! MENTEUR. MENTEUR! Huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt coup. Ah, non... Vingt-deux...

Il me jeta sa cravache à la figure "Allez la laver. Et pas de souper pour vous."

Les doigts en sangs, je pris l'outil de torture. Je me levé doucement, souhaita une bonne nuits à mon père, et me dirigé vers la salle de bain. Je commençais à laver la cravache, puis la mit à sécher. Je désinfecté mes mains meurtri, les enroulai avec un bandage, croisait mon reflet dans le miroir, et... Ah, tiens! Je pleur.

-0-

J'avais pris ma douche, enfilé mon pyjama, et à présent dans ma chambre, je faisais mes devoirs. La faim me rongé, mais mes maths n'allait pas ce finir toutes seules. J'étais toujours concentrer lorsque je repensais à ce regard d'or. Non, décidément il m'avait l'air trop familier. Je sais que cela fait trois ans que nous nous connaissons. Pourtant j'ai l'impression... que cela fait plus longtemps que ça... Ça me rappelé quelqu'un d'autre, mais je n'arrivais pas à y mettre un visage. Enfin, je crois que c'est quelqu'un d'autre! Car, il y manque quelque chose. Mais je ne serais dire quoi.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu mon frère arriver. Il posa une assiette de pain devant moi.

"Tiens, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu te prendre." Il s'assit derrière moi et commença a m'enlacer. "Tu dois avoir faim, mange."

"Merci... Onii-sama." Je commençais à manger, malgré la gène d'être dans ses bras. La faim justifie les moyens.

Depuis quelque temps, il avait entrepris d'être plus gentille avec moi. Disant vouloir ce racheter.

Je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon cou. C'était désagréable, et cela me crispée.

"Tu as l'air tendu. Tu as encore mal ?" Il pris ma mains gauche, et y déposa un baisai. Répugnant. "Et encore une fois arrête avec le Onii-sama." Il rigola "Quoique!" Il déposa un autre baisai sur ma joue "Tu peux laisser le sama". Il sentit de nouveaux mes cheveux, puis il s'en alla.

Je pense que je me suis mal lavé.

-0-

"Et ainsi, vous devez obtenir un précipité bleu." Fukuo-sensei affirmai.

Lorsque j'écrivais, mes mains tremblaient. J'avais mit de nouveau bandage, les autres avaient des tâches de sang. Le professeur me regardait. Et me dit "Ça vous apprendra, à vous battre." Puis repartie dans son cour. Mes camarades se mirent à chuchoter. Ils ne savent faire que ça de toute façon.

-0-

Il était midi à présent. Je voulais aller sur le toit, mais il y avait trop de monde. J'ai fini par me mettre derrière le gymnase, à l'ombre. En face, je pouvais voir le soleil traverser les feuilles des arbres. C'était un tableau assez plaisant. Il aurait pu être encore plus plaisant, si j'arrivais à ouvris mon bento. Mais, apparemment mes mains avait décidé de ne pas fonctionner aujourd'hui.

Mon bento tomba "Rah, mais c'est pas possible!"

"Tu permets?" Quelqu'un venait de me prendre ma boîte à déjeuner.

"Non, mais-" j'ai commencé en colère, mais voyant que c'était un visage familier je me calmé "Ah, bas oui. Je-je t'en prie."

Il m'ouvrit mon bento, puis me le repassa.

"Bah...merci, Tsurugi."

"Tsurugi?"

"Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est ton nom." Je pris des baguettes en bois jetable, essayant de les sortir de leur emballage papier.

"Et l'honorifique?" Il ouvris une canette de soda que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas vue. Puis en prie une gorgée.

Je laissais tomber ma préoccupation première, pour le regarder. "Oh, je t'en prie. On se connaît depuis trois ans."

"Ça ne veut rien dire."

"On a combattu des mecs venue du futur ensemble!"

Il bu à nouveau "Rectification. L'équipe la combattue, tu es resté sur le côté." Tsurugi pris mon sachet et me l'ouvris.

"Eh! Si j'avais pas frappé sur la machine, Endou serait pas là aujourd'hui." "Ah, et merci." Je cassé mes baguettes. Pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Mais ça pouvait toujours marcher.

"Tu marques un point. Mais l'honorifique est toujours apprécié."

"Tch!" Je commençais à manger.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains?"

Je reniflais "Tu sais... La bagarre, le sang qui boue, tout ça, tout ça."

Il rigola légèrement "Ouai. Je vois."

Je continuais de manger.

"Tu peux me dire la vérité maintenant."

Je m'étouffé "Qu-quoi?"

Il me prie la main gauche. Cela m'a fait repensé à la nuit précédente. Mais... bizarrement, je n'étais pas dégoûter. J'étais même rassuré. "Tes bandages, ne sont pas fait pour couvrir tes phalanges. Ce que selon moi, on n'utilise le plus dans une bagarre." Il me regarda avec un petit air malicieux "À moins, que tu ne te battes avec tes doigts. Si c'est le cas, je t'en pris, apprend moi." Tsurugi reposa ma main. "Si tu ne veux pas me raconter, je ne t'obligerait pas. Mais je te conseille d'en parler."

"Wow! C'est Fudou-sensei, qui ta élevé ou quoi?" "Il m'a dit la même chose hier. Enfin, pas exactement. Mais gros au modo c'est ça."

"Pff... T'es bizarre."

"Eh! Tu demandes que je t'appelle avec un honorifique, mais toi tu ne respectes même pas tes aînés."

"Je respecte seulement ceux qui le mérite."

"Et bien, pareille pour moi. Mais, puisque je suis bien élevé, je vais exaucé ton souhait. Que dit tu de Tsurugi-chan! Oh, non encore mieux! Kyou-chan."

Il me fit ses yeux de 'non, mais t'es pas sérieux là?'.

"Ah, je vois que ça te plaît, Kyou-chan."

Il me retourna mon sourire satisfait avec un égal en répondant ceci "Mais, bien sûr, mon cher aîné! Devrais-je même dire, Ojii-san!"

Je fit croire que cela ne m'affectai pas. Puis continuait à manger. Je le regardais "T'as rien à manger?"

"J'ai pas faims." Puis un grondement ce fit entendre.

Je rigolais "Aller, viens ici Kyou-chan!" Je pris un morceau de poulet "Fais aaaaah!"

"Et, puis quoi encore!" Il me regarda avec dédain.

"Quoi? C'est les baguettes? T'inquiète, j'ai pas la crève. Fait aaaaaah!"

Il repoussa ma main "T'as finis?"

"Non, c'est trop drôle! Puis, y a entraînement ce soir. Faudrait pas que notre futur attaquant vedette, nous fassent un malaise."

"Comme le tient?" Il ce moquait.

"Ah, oui! Bon, bas ça va!"

Tsurugi allait continuer, mais je lui enfonçai mon morceau de poulet dans la bouche.

Il toussa un moment, puis l'avala ensuite. "Non, mais ça va pas!" Il cria presque.

Entre temps j'avais pris autres chose. "Tiens, c'est de la carotte! Avec un peu de chance ça te rendra plus aimable. Fait aaaaah, Kyou-chan!"

"Tu continues de faire ça, je te-"

Il ne finit jamais ça phrase, je venais de lui enfoncer la carotte. Tsurugi continuai de tousser pendant que je reprenais un autre aliment. "Fait aaaaah"

Il me pris mes baguettes, me plaqua au sol. Sa jambe entre mes jambes et sa main gauche appuyé sur mon épaule pour me retenir. Et avec son visage marqué par l'agacement me dit "Fait aaaaah, Ojii-san!"

"Non, mais ça va pas!"

"Ça c'est ma réplique. Maintenant mange."

Il m'approcha un morceau de viande près de la bouche. Mais je la fermé, esquivé ses assauts, tout en essayant de le repousser avec mes bras.

Oui... Je déteste l'admettre... Mais il y a quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à battre.

*click*

Un bruit venait de retentir. Tsurugi et moi, tournions lentement notre tête vers la source. Et qui d'autre, sinon Akane, pouvait prendre des photos de tout le monde sans vergogne, lors d'un moment plus que gênant. Eh bien, Kariya. Il était là! Accroupis à côté de nous. Accompagné de son magnifique petit sourire d'être innocent... Enfoiré.

"Kariya. Donne moi tout de suite ce portable." Je lui ordonnais en colère, mais restant tout de même sur mes gardes.

"Bien sûr! Mais, ça risque d'être difficile si ton donjuan reste au dessus de toi." Il se relevait, jouant avec son téléphone, comme on joue avec une balle de baseball, puis partis.

Tsurugi et moi nous regardions dans les yeux, avant de vite nous relever pour poursuivre Kariya.

-0-

"Bon! Qui m'explique ce qui c'est passé?" Déclara Goenji, assis en face de son bureau, ses mains posés devant lui, en mode 'qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu'.

Le club de football aux complaît. Était à présent debout, devant le principal, trempé jusqu'aux os. Avec de la boue, de l'herbe, et pour certains des ordures sur leurs vêtements. Tandis que d'autres avaient des branches dans leurs cheveux.

Hamano commença "Alors, vous allez rire-"

"Je ne crois pas, non."

"C'est à dire, que c'est presque inexplicable en faite..." Continua Kuramada.

"Oui, vous ne nous croiriez pas." S'empressa de terminer Kageyama.

"Plus que t'habitude?" Goenji soulevé un sourcil.

Nous nous regardions tous, prirent un temps pour réfléchir, inspirés fortement en haussant les épaules.

"Non, on devrait pouvoir expliquer en faite." Conclua Shindou.

-0-

 **Quelques minutes auparavant**

Tsurugi et Midori couraient toujours après Kariya, lui hurlant des obscénités, que les enfants feraient mieux de ne pas retenir. Le jeune homme qui se faisait courser fini par rentrer dans un bâtiment, monter un étage, puis rentrer dans une classe. La demoiselle, étant moins rapide qu'eux, avait pris du retard, et était encore dans les escaliers. Tandis que Tsurugi lui, était déjà dans la classe essayant d'attraper le 'malfaiteur'.

Seul quelque bureau les séparés. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, près à attaquer si nécessaire. Pour les personnes qui pouvait admirer le spectacle, cela ressemblait plus à un combat de cowboy, qu'à deux étudiants ce chamaillant pour un téléphone. Personne ne bougé d'un pouce, les respirations se faisaient lente, et l'air dense.

Lorsqu'un bruit insolite de craquements d'os retenti, et débloqua l'atmosphère. Midori était arrivé discrètement derrière Kariya, et venait de lui asséner un coup de pied retourné dans la colonne vertébrale, espérant lui faire lâcher prise. Ce qui marcha à merveille. L'attaquant venait te récupérer le portable ayant atterri sur le sol, testant maintenant plusieurs codes possible pour le déverrouiller. Bientôt la deuxième concerné se rapprocha de lui, voulant elle même essayer d'arranger les choses. Mais on ne sais comment, Kariya réussit à récupérer son portable. Puis sauta par une des fenêtres qui était ouverte. Les deux 'victimes' se regardèrent à nouveau, puis se remirent à le poursuivre.

Tsurugi passa par la fenêtre avec une facilité ahurissante. La jeune fille avait plus de mal. Elle sauta d'une manière maladroite, mais prudente. Kyousuke allez rattraper Masaki, lorsque ce dernier pris un passant comme bouclier. Passant qui n'était autre que Kirino, annexement accompagné de Shindou et Akane.

"Que ce passe t-il?" Demanda Shindou légèrement paniqué.

"Tsurugi et Midori veulent ma mort!" Il répondit toujours cramponné à son 'sauveur'.

"Mais, pourquoi ça?" Questionna Akane.

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires!" Cria la rouquine qui venait d'arriver.

"De toute façon, si quelqu'un se fait poursuivre par deux personnes louche, on sais déjà qui est en tord." Kirino déclara.

Les nouveaux arrivants regardèrent tous Kariya. "Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?"

"Eh!" "Un Yakuza et une Yankee me chasse, et vous en déduisez que c'est moi le coupable?"

Les trois ce regardèrent, retournèrent à Kariya, puis tout en hochant la tête "Oui!"

"C'est de l'injustice!" Le jeune homme au cheveux turquoise cria le bras levé. "Je réclame réparation!"

"Mais on t'a encore rien fait." Dit Midori les mains sur ses hanches.

"Parce que vous contiez réellement lui faire du mal?" S'offusqua Shindou.

La 'Yankee' et le 'Yakuza' s'échangèrent un regard, et avec un calme et une franchise qu'on ne leurs connaissez pas répondirent clairement "Évidemment"

"NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES!" S'écria Kariya.

"Dit le voyeurs." Tsurugi déclara en lui lançant un de ses regards froid.

Le malfaiteur dégluti se cachant toujours derrière Kirino.

Trop prit dans leurs différent, personnes n'avaient remarqués que la petite demoiselle discrète du groupe, avait réussi à subtiliser l'arme du crime. Elle était également parvenue à trouver le code pour l'ouvrir.

"Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien fai-" le jugement qui était en train d'avoir lieux fut vite arrêté par un crie étouffé. Ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers le bruit. Et virent Akane le portable de Kariya en mains, les yeux brillant et un sourire géant très mal caché par sa petite mimine.

Tout d'un coup les deux victimes de cette situation pâlir. Si il y a bien une personne qui ne doit jamais avoir une photo entre ses petites mains innocentes. C'est Yamana. Au contraire de se qu'on pourrait croire, cette image est bien plus en sécurité avec Masaki qu'avec cette jeune fille. Le jeune homme lui l'aurait directement mit sur les réseaux sociaux, on en aurait parlé quelque temps, puis basta. Tandis que Akane l'utiliserait plus comme moyen de chantage, et si par erreur vous avait fais son malheur. Ce n'est pas sur internet que vous retrouverez cette photo, mais placardé dans les villes, en première page de couverture d'un journal, et la honte vous colleras à vit dans votre ville. On ne sait comment, elle avait toujours la possibilité d'avoir ce qu'elle voulez.

"Akane... pose doucement ce téléphone, et personne ne sera blessé." La demoiselle aux yeux vert eu à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, que la voleuse c'était déjà enfuie.

"Merde, il nous a encore échappé." Grogna Tsurugi.

"Et par Akane-senpai en plus. Vous êtes vraiment une bande de tarlouse-" Kariya n'eu pas pu finir sa phrase s'étant fait frapper par Kirino.

"Tu ferrais mieux d'arrêter. Ni moi ni Shindou ne pourront les stopper si il décide vraiment de te tuer."

"Dit plutôt que tu veux pas!"

"Ouais, mais dit comme ça, ça faisait plus héroïque."

"Mais d'où? Tu sauves personne."

"Si, ma peaux."

"Et après ça se dit camarade! Vous êtes vraiment odieux."

"Tu réfléchiras a deux fois avant de te mettre dans la merde maintenant."

"Au faite..."

"Quoi encore?"

"Où son partit les autres?"

"Ah..."

Effectivement comme vous avez pu le deviner Kirino et Kariya ce retrouvaient seul, n'ayant aucune idée d'où leurs amis avait pu disparaître.

-o-

Un peu plus loin dans l'école.

"STOPPÉE LA!" Crièrent Tsurugi et Midori à l'unisson.

Par chance Aoi passée par là, et fit un plaquage à la jeune fille actuellement en fugue.

Kageyama qui était juste derrière elle avec Tema et Shinsuke, était complètement choqué "Il... il y avait pas une méthode plus douce pour l'arrêter?"

Shinsuke qui était plus proche du sol, vue que quelque chose avait échappé des mains de son senpai. Il alla voir, et constata que c'était un smartphone avec l'écran allumé sur une vidéo.

"Eh Akane-san, tout vas bien?" L'Ikemen de service venait d'arriver prêt de la demoiselle en détresse. Son visage était si près du sien qu'elle en devient rouge comme une tomate.

Elle se releva vite, se dépoussiéra, et répondit avec les mains agité devant son visage "Tou-tou-tout vas bien Shin-sam- je veux dire Shindou-kun!"

"Tu es sûr? Tu as de l'herbe et de la terre partout!" Il l'aida à nettoyer ses vêtements avec un petit rire.

"Et moi personne ne m'aide?" S'offusqua Aoi.

"C'est à dire, que c'est toi qui la plaqué. Et non pas le contraire..." Déclara Tema.

Les deux retardataires venaient d'arriver "Eh Shindou, arrête de peloter Akane et raconte moi ce qui ce passe."

Le susnommé devient plus rouge qu'une pivoine "Kirino! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois!"

"Je m'en fiche de tes excuses on est pas en couple!"

"Euh... Quelqu'un veux bien m'expliquer la situation...?" Demanda Kageyama légèrement confus. Malheureusement pour lui il se fit complètement ignorer.

"Raaaaaah! Ça marche pas!" Tsurugi avait réussi à reprendre le portable, et été à présent en train d'essayer d'effacer la video et les photos.

"C'est normal, t'appuie comme un bourrins . Tiens laisse moi faire!" Midori lui pris le portable.

Kariya allait se jeter sur eux, mais Akane était plus rapide. Au plus grand étonnement de tous. Elle recommença à courir, cependant Shinsuke utilisa une de ses super technique pour la rattraper et récupérer le smartphone.

"Shinsuke. Cette vidéo ne t'apportera rien. Rend nous ce téléphone." Le jeune homme aux yeux d'or déclara avec une voix profonde et menaçante.

Le petit bonhomme en eu des sueurs froides. Il commença même à trembler "Je-je-je n'ai pas vue son contenue. Mais, si-si-si toi, Midori-senpai, Akane-senpai, et Kariya-kun êtes après ce portable. Ces-ces-ces que c'est forcément mauvais."

Il eut un silence.

Et d'un coup Shinsuke se retourna, puis balança le téléphone de toute ses forces espérant le casser ou qu'on ne le retrouverai jamais. Cependant, son destin en était autrement. À la place de ce casser il atterri en plein sur le visage d'Hamano. Ce dernier qui lança des blasphèmes à tout vas aussitôt après l'impacts.

"Hamano-kun, cal-calme toi. Ce n'est pas un langage approprié." Hayami essayai de résonner son ami.

"Non, mais plus important... D'où viens ce portable?" Questionnai Nishiki prenant l'objet dans ses mains.

"DONNE LE MOI!" Criai Midori lui fonçant dessus tel un démon.

Sans réfléchir, ce qui n'étonna personne, il se mit à courir loin d'elle.

"ARRÊTE TOI IMBÉCILE!"

"JE M'ARRÊTERAI QUAND TU ARRÊTERA DE ME POURSUIVRE!"

Comme il ne faisait pas attention où il allait. Il fonça droit sur une poubelle, trébucha et le portable s'envolait de nouveau vers d'autre cieux.

"Ah dégueu!" Se plaignait Nishiki allongé dans les ordures.

"OÙ EST LE TÉLÉPHONE!" Criai Midori le secouant, alors qu'elle était à califourchon sur le jeune homme bronzé.

"J'EN SAIS RIEN, ET ARRÊTE DE ME SECOUER!" Sa main droite avait attrapé son col tandis que sa paume droite la repoussai au niveaux de son menton.

"ARRÊTEZ DE CRIER!" Aoi venait d'hurler après eux, et ils savaient qu'il ne fallait mieux pas jouer avec ses nerfs. Les autres courraient pour les rejoindre, et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent leurs états.

"C'est comme ça que tu récupères quelque chose." Tsurugi dit avec un sourire moqueur à la jeune fille rousse.

"Oh, tait toi! Moi au moins j'ai essayé." Elle lui répondit en se relevant et aidant Nishiki à se remettre sur pattes.

Pour réponse elle n'eu qu'un reniflement.

"Hey, les gars qu'est-ce que vous faites?" Shunsuke et Ichino ayant vue leurs coéquipiers s'agiter au loin sont venus se renseigner auprès de Shindou.

"Bas... Pour tout vous dires... Je sais pas vraiment..."

"Pour l'instant, si j'ai bien compris, on n'à pris le téléphone de Kariya en chasse." Répondit allègrement Kirino.

Au fond de la scène nous pouvions voir un petit Kageyama tout déprimé "Pourquoi on lui répond à lui?..."

"Non, mais sérieusement, il est où le portable?" Questionnai le jeune homme aux yeux d'ors.

Une brise passa.

"CHERCHEZ LE!" Commanda Midori au bord de l'effondrement.

Et sans hésiter tout le monde s'accroupi, puis tâtonna le sol dans le bute de le retrouver.

~a few moment later~

"Les gars ont feraient mieux d'arrêter. La pause est presque finie." Avertis Shunsuke

"Dans ce cas vas t'en, lâche!" Déclara l'auto proclamé victime féminine de cette infâme guette a pan.

"Calme toi Midori-san. Il a raison. Ça ne sers à riens de rester chercher maintenant. Tout le monde vas être en cour, et nous nous allons louper les nôtres." Shindou essayai de la résonner.

"Shindou-kun, si tu retrouve le portable, je-je ferais tout ce que tu veux." Bien qu'il n'y avait aucune malice derrière les mots d'Akane. Ça n'a pas était compris de la même façon.

Midori "ooooooh"  
Kirino "*sifflement*"

"Je mis remet toute suite."

"Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites, la cloche vas bientôt sonner." Sangoku leur dit au loin.

"Pas temps qu'on aura pas retrouvé mon portable." Répondit Kariya.

"Un portable?" répéta le plu âgé plus pour lui que pour autre chose.

Kurama qui l'accompagnait se tourna vers Amagi "Eh, tu disais pas avoir vue un oiseau avec un téléphone dans le bec?"

"Si. Mais, je vois pas le rapport-" le plus corpulent se stoppa "Donc tu admets que j'ai pas rêvé?"

"Rah! Oui, oui, ça va!" Grommela le troisième année dont on ne voyait qu'un œil.

Tsurugi se relevait, et couru vers ses aîné "L'oiseau, c'était quelle sorte d'oiseaux?"

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait eu le temps de voir-"

"C'était une pie voleuse je crois."

Hayami releva ses lunettes "C'est impossible. Car selon certaines études vérifiables, ces fameuses pie ne son pas voleuse."

"Ouais. D'autant plus qu'il y a pas de pie voleuse au Japon." Commenta Ichino.

"Ah bon! T'es sûr?" Rajouta Shunsuke.

"Bas, t'en a déjà vue?"

"Non... Je vais quand même vérifier sur internet."

"Mais, où irais se planquer une pie?" Demanda Nishiki.

"Près d'un bâtiment, non?" Tenma attendait confirmation.

"Pas d'en une forêt plutôt?" Proposa Shinsuke.

"Non, les pies préfère les endroits plus aéré. Comme les parcs par exemple!" Déclara Aoi.

"Eh Ichino! T'avais raison. Y a pas de pie au Japon. Par contre il y en a beaucoup en Europe!"

"Eh bas putain mec. T'as plus cas prendre l'avion." Dit Kuramada.

"Il est arrivé quand celui là?" Questionnai Hamano à Hayami. Ce dernier ne fit que hausser les épaules en retour.

"Fait chier! On est pas avancé avec cette histoire." Se fâchée Midori.

"Langage mes amis, langage." Les avertis Hayami.

"Vous l'avez perdus où?" Demanda Amagi.

"Si on savez où on l'avait perdu, on serait pas en train de le chercher!" Murmura Kariya.

"Lorsque nous étions près de la poubelle." Expliquai Kageyama.

"Vous l'avez perdu près de la poubelle et vous cherchez à deux mètre d'elle." "J'ai presque envie d'applaudir." Dit Kurama avec sarcasme.

"Et vous avez pensé à regarder dans la poubelle?" Interrogé Sangoku.

Une autre brise.

"Dit donc c'est fou ce qu'il y a comme vent aujourd'hui." Stipulé Kuramada.

Akane, Kariya, Tsurugi, et Midori se jetèrent tous des regards avant de se précipiter t'elle des animaux sur la poubelle. Après quelques bousculades, cris, et déchet expulsé de leur habitat naturel. Finalement quelqu'un trouva la pomme de discorde.

"J'AI!" Cria Kariya, levant son bras au plus haut, fière de sa trouvaille.

Les trois autres convoitant le téléphone aussi bien que celui qui le détenait. Lui sautèrent tous déçu. Espérant qu'il réussirait à lui extirpé, par le miracle que le bon Dieu allait leur accorde. Lorsque soudainement un mystérieux volatiles apparue de nul part, emportant le portable, qui jusqu'à présent était dans la main levée de Kariya. Il eut un grand silence, puis vain la réalisation.

"Putain, c'est une pie!" S'exclamèrent Ichino et Shunsuke. Tandis que Tenma, Shinsuke, et Aoi regardaient l'oiseau continués sa route.

"Les études vérifiables était donc fausse." Déclara platement Kuramada avec Amagi entrain d'acquiescer au fond.

"Non, mais c'est pas vrais! On ce fou de ma gueule là!" S'énervait Midori.

Tsurugi garda son sang froid et poursuivi l'oiseau voleur.

"Eh, attend nous!" Cria Tenma, lui courant après accompagné du reste de l'équipe.

-0-

Sans s'en rendre compte toute l'équipe avait fini par arriver au terrain de la rivière. Tsurugi grimpait à un arbre.

"Tu l'as eu?" Interrogea Shinsuke.

"Non, pas encore." Il était accroché fermement à une branche, son bras droit tendue vers le nid qui logeait au bout de cette dernière.

Pendant c'est quelques minutes intense, tout le monde retenait son souffle. La chaleur augmenta due à la concentration, et quelques un avait des goûtes de sueur qui perlaient sur leur front. La tension était à son comble, le silence pesant, même le vent s'était tut.

Puis un vélo passa, sa sonnette retentit, la branche où se tenait le jeune homme au yeux d'or cassa, et il fini dans la rivière. Par réflexe Hayami, Aoi, Kirino, Ichino, et Kageyama ont sautés dans l'eau pour sauver le portable. Une fois le remue-ménage passé le reste de l'équipe les rejoignirent pour les aider à rechercher le téléphone.

Avec tout le monde occupé. Personne n'avaient vus Tsurugi nager tranquillement loin d'eux, avec la pomme de discorde à la main. Il en profita ainsi pour calmement effacer les photos, et la vidéo compromettante. Lorsqu'il eu fini il appela "C'est plus la peine de chercher." Tous se retournèrent vers lui. "Kariya." Il lui lança son portable "Tiens."

Le susnommé le rattrapa et regarda son coéquipier d'un air confus. Tsurugi ne dit rien de plus et sortie de l'eau.

"Eh, tu as effacé les photos au moins-" Midori nu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'Akane venait de lancer un crie pareille au sifflet d'une locomotive. "Je suppose que ça veut dire oui." Et elle donna un grand sourire à son complice.

-0-

"Ainsi se termine notre histoire..." Fini Hamano.

"Bien." Goenji croisa ses bras "Vous nettoierez vos salles de classe respective pendant une semaine."

-x-

C'est la fin de ceux chapitre. Merci beaucoup d'avoir été aussi patient avec moi ^3^


	4. Chapter 4

-x-

"Je suis rentré!" J'annonçait.

"Ah, Midori-" le plat en porcelaine que ma mère tenait tomba, mais grâce à mes reflex je réussis à le rattraper "Ah, euh désolé mon coeur... Mais, que c'est il passé? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cette état? As-tu des problèmes à l'école? Te ferais-tu harceler? Faut-il qu'on appelle la police? Qu'on fasse venir un avocat? Te faut-il un garde du corps?" Elle déballait toute c'est inquiétude vite et d'un seul coup.

Je me relevais et ricanais "Calme toi, Maman. Ce n'est rien. Juste une taquinerie d'un ami qui à mal tourné." Elle me reprit le plat.

Et le regard toujours inquiet me dit "Bien... Je vais demander à te faire préparer un bain."Puis d'un ton plus léger "J'ai acheté des mochis, monakas, manjus, et des yokans. Ils sont dans la cuisine, sert toi mon ange."

Je lui donnais un bisous sur la joue "Merci, maman." Puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

J'allais passer la porte mais bigmama m'en empêcha "Halte là mademoiselle!" elle avait le manche de son ballai pointé sur ma poitrine "Pas un pas de plus. Vue votre apparence vous allez tout me salir."

"Eh bien, comme vous avez déjà le ballai dans les mains vous repasserez!" J'avais rapprochée mon visage du sien pour paraître plus menaçante.

Je peux sembler insolente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Mais je vous assures qu'avec tout ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre dans le passé et au quotidien. Elle le mérite bien.

Puis je fis un pas dans la cuisine, sans écouter ses protestations, ni donner attention au coup de manche dont elle m'assassinait le dos. "Eh voilà! Vous en faites toujours qu'à votre tête!" Et pour accentuer ses paroles elle m'assena un coup sur la tête. Mes épaules se crispèrent de la douleur, mais pour faire comme si cela ne m'avait pas affectée je pris un mochi. "Vous n'êtes qu'une sale gosse. Voilà ce que vous êtes." Puis elle me cracha à la figure. Lorsque je reçu sa salive, mon visage se crispa de dégoût. J'essuie la substance à l'aide de ma main libre, avant de la secouer pour que son cracha arrive par terre. Nous nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux d'un regard féroce. Ni moi ni elle ne voulait perdre cette guerre. Mais notre bataille silencieuse fu coupée par un nouvel arrivant.

"Votre bain est près mademoiselle." C'était la salamandre. Comme d'habitude le ton dans sa voix était aigre et fatiguée.

"Merci. J'y vais tout de suite." Je mis un manju dans ma bouche et emportais un yokan.

-0-

Ayant fini de me rincer, je rentrais dans la baignoire. Une fois installée je soupirais. C'était un t'elle délassement après toute ces agitations.

Je fermais mes yeux, profitant de la sensation de mes muscles se détendant dans l'eau chaude. Cela aurait été parfait si mes doigts ne me piquaient pas autant. En même temps je m'attendais à quoi. Ça ne cicatrise pas en une nuit. Mais au moins ça ne saignait plus.

*toc toc*

Je me redressais. "Qui est-ce-" je ne pus terminer ma question, il était déjà rentré. Voyant mon frère, je cachais ma poitrine, et me recroquevillais le plus possible. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, et mes membres se crispèrent. "C'est-c'est toi! Tu as besoins de quelque chose?" J'essayais de sourire, mais cela n'améliorait ni ma gêne ni mes craintes.

Il se rapprocha doucement "Mère m'a racontée que tu es revenu trempé." Il s'accroupi près du bain, croisa ses bras sur le rebord, y déposa sa tête, puis ses lèvres se courbèrent vers le haut. "Tout vas bien?" Il remit une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Je voulais m'enfuir.

"Ou-oui. Tout vas bien. Ne t'inquiète pas." Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi un peu plus, et l'évitais à tout pris du regard.

Il se leva pris une pince, attacha mes cheveux mouillées avec, puis ses mains descendirent sur mes épaules. "Tu es sûr? Tu as l'air crispée! Je vais te faire un massage."

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour éviter de pleurer, et d'une voix tremblante dit "Non! C'est bon... Je t'assure." Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos. Une forte vague de dégoût me traversa. J'avais envie de vomir. Des frissons d'effroi passèrent là où il me touchait. Mon corps se rétractait le plus possible sur lui même. Je voulais crier, pleurer, le frapper, disparaître, le tuer, me tuer. Je n'osais pas bouger, parler, ou tout simplement respirer.

"Bien, si tu le dit." Il posa un baisé entre mon cou et mon épaule, puis commença à me mordre jusqu'au sang. Ensuite il parti.

Lorsque la porte fut fermer, je bloquais tout de suite mes sanglots avec mes mains. Les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues, j'arrachais la pince qui retenait mes cheveux, la lançant violemment. Je tremblais. L'eau était devenu tiède. C'était désagréable.

-0-

J'étais dans ma classe. Tout le monde avait entendu l'histoire du téléphone, et de la punition. Bien sûr sans oublier de la raconter à leur sauce. Apparemment selon certains j'avais fait du chantage à Kariya avec l'aide de Tsurugi. Ah... le lycée.

"Eh, Seto!" Un garçon de ma classe m'interpella. "Il y a des filles qui veulent te voir."

Je me relevais, puis me dirigeais là où elles m'attendaient. C'était trois filles de la classe d'en dessous. Elles avaient l'airs assez gênées, et peu sûr d'elles.

Je les saluait avec un grand sourire, les mains sur les hanches, essayant d'enlever l'ambiance tendue "Salut! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?"

La jeune fille en tête parla, bien qu'avec un tremblement dans sa voix. "Tu-tu devrais t'excuser!"

Je penchais la tête sur le côté et fronçais les sourcils par l'incompréhension "Eh?"

Une autre pris la parole "Tu a emmenée Shindou-senpai dans tes méfaits!"

"Tu devrais allée t'excuser et prendre la punition." La dernière déclara.

Je les regardais d'un aire livide, soupirais, puis tout en me retournant je dit "J'ai déjà eu ma dose de punition."

La 'chef' m'attrapa "Pas assez pour ce que tu as fait!"

Je me retirais d'un mouvement brusque "Eh!" les regardais dans les yeux, la mains sur le cœur "Un grand t'Homme à dit un jour... Mêle toi de tes affaires!" Puis me retournait, les poing serré, et une marche déterminer vers ma chaise.

La cloche sonna, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à ruminer.

-0-

Les classes c'étaient terminés. L'heure de l'entraînement était arrivé. Seulement, la punition donnée par le principal, hier, ne me permettais pas de rejoindre les autres.

Les gars du club ont tous un coéquipier pour les aider. Moi, je suis seul. Et mes 'camarade de classe', à l'annonce de la punition, non pas hésités à coller des chewing-gums, jeter leurs papiers par terre, ou tout autre chose qui me ferait chier.

J'avais décalée toute les tables, et à présent, je passais un coup de balai. Le bruit de la brosse sur le carrelage n'était pas désagréable. Le soleil me réchauffer la peau à travers les vitres. La classe était calme. Silencieuse. C'était apaisant. Je me sentais bien.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour mieux profiter de ce moment de paix, puis commençais à fredonner un air. Je sais qu'il vient d'un film. Mais je ne me rappelle plus du quel.

Seulement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, interrompant mon moment de détente.

Le bruit me surprit tellement que j'en fis tomber mon balai.

Puis j'entendis un garçon ricaner. Je me retournais vers la source du bruit et celui qui était là n'était autre que Tsurugi.

Peu contente de le voir ce moquer de moi, je lui adressais la parole d'un ton bourrue "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Il s'avança, ramassa le balai, puis dénia enfin me répondre "Je viens t'aider."

"Oh, mais qu'elle noble âme vous faites!" Pour accentuer le tout j'avais passée mon bras gauche autour de ses épaules, et mis ma main droite sur mon front t'elle une demoiselle en détresse.

Tsurugi se décala brusquement, me faisant presque tomber.

"À vrai dire, on m'a dit de le faire."

"Évidemment, ça va de soit!" Il eut un silence gênant où nous nous regardions juste dans les yeux attendant que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge.

Puis il le coupa "Bon... qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire?"

Je réfléchis un moment puis finalement lui demandais de continuer à passer le balai tandis que je décollais les chewing-gums se situant sous les tables.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de tous les décoller." Déclara Tsurugi.

Alors que j'étais à quatre pattes, raclant avec une règle la substance collante je lui répondit "Moi, j'ai eu une éducation monsieur! Lorsqu'on fait quelque chose on le fait bien."

Il soupira, puis avec un sourire taquin donna un coup de pied au bureau.

L'impact me fit perdre l'équilibre, et ma tête se cogna. Ainsi je finissais recroquevillé sous une table, mes mains sur mon front espérant que ça calmerais la douleur.

"NON, MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CON!" Je lui criais après.

De sa voix monotone il demanda "Ça va?"

Cette inquiétude soudaine me perturba. D'abord il me balance un bureau et après il va chercher l'ambulance.

"Je me suis juste cognée. Je vais pas mourir..." je recherchais ma règle, mais ne la trouvais pas "Hey, Kyou-chan! T'as pas vue ma règles?"

Il s'accroupit pour arriver à ma taille, puis me regarda d'un air dépité. La seconde d'après il sortit son téléphone et pris une photo.

"Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!" Je déclarais rouge... de colère.

Il retourna son portable vers moi, ses joue légèrement gonflé retenant son rire.

L'image qu'il me montra, était celle d'une fille avec une règle collée dans les cheveux, et ses cheveux collés par un chewing-gum à la table. Et cette fille n'était autre que moi.

Mais comme pour être sûr que la personne sur la photo était bien moi. Je tâtais désespérément ma tête... et je senti très bien ma règle.

Je gémi de honte et de l'embarras que vas être tout ça à décoller.

Tsurugi ce leva.

"Eh! Où tu vas? C'est ta faute, me laisse pas comme ça !"

"Je vais chercher des ciseaux."

"NON!" Je criais en panique. Il me regarda bizarrement. Je me remit à rougir "Euh... non. J'ai, j'ai..."

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? Je n'ai aucune raison de laissez mes cheveux long! Pourtant, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que je ne devais pas les couper.

"J'ai... j'ai fais une promesse!" Autant mentir qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire,

Et d'une façon stoïque il me répondît "Très bien." Et sortit de la classe.

"Tsurugi! Tsurugi! Kyo-chan!... Me laisse pas... TRAITRE!"

Je commençais à ruminer, et à essayer d'enlever mes cheveux du chewing-gum. Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer.

Après avoir réussi à emmêlé encore plus mes cheveux dans la nourriture assassine. Je vi Tsurugi revenir.

"Ah, te revoilà! Je pensée que tu m'avais vraiment abandonné." Je déclarais soulagée.

Il s'accroupi à nouveau devant moi et posa un mouchoir humide là où la pâte était. "J'étais juste partie mouiller un mouchoir avec de l'eau chaude."

"Et j'étais sensée le deviner comment? Par télépathie?" Je dit ma voix pleine de sarcasme.

Il m'ignora et continua de caresser le chewing-gum pour le décoller. Puis il fronça les sourcils "Il n'y avait pas autant de cheveux avant, non?"

Pour réponse je lui offris un grognement.

"Ah." "Ça c'est décollé de la table mais il est toujours dans tes cheveux. On vas devoirs te passer la tête sous l'eau."

Je soupirais résignée. Il m'aida à me relever. Puis nous nous dirigions vers les toilettes. Nous rentrions dans celle des hommes, puis détachais mes cheveux, pour ensuite passer ma tête sous le robinet. Tsurugi activa l'eau chaude, et commença à gratter le premier chewing-gum. Petit à petit des morceaux s'en allait.

"Il est parti?" Je m'impatientais.

"Reste tranquille, sinon je coupe. Puis si tu n'avais pas autant gigotée, tes cheveux ne se serait pas emmêlée."

Je me relevais et le regardais "Ah! Bas alors ça, c'est la meilleure! Tu peux me rappeler à cause de qu'elle blague pourrie on en est là!?"

Il renifla, me retourna, et m'enfonçant la tête dans le lavabo. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger. En plus ton polo est trempée maintenant."

Je soufflait en réponse.

Il continua de frotter, et au bout d'un moment le chewing-gum était enfin parti.

"Le premier est enlevé." Il déclara.

À la place de parler, je sautillais et souriais pour montrer ma joie. Puis il tira sur la règle et je laissais échapper un crie.

"Doucement!" Je grognais.

"Oui, oui..." Tsurugi affirma complètement désintéressé. Avant de recommencer à raller "Tu as trop de cheveux." Puis il m'envoya tout en avant. Donc bien évidemment je grognais à nouveau.

Après quelques minute en plus il réussi enfin à retirer la règle. Il me dit de rester encore un peu pour qu'il puisse me rincer. Seulement à un moment je senti sa main tirer sur mon col. J'allais dire quelque chose mais il m'a devancée, demandant d'une voix moqueuse "Cette fois avec qui tu tes battue pour te faire mordre?"

Lorsque je réalisais ce qu'il avait vu. Mon monde s'arrêta le temps d'une seconde. Je me relevais, frappais sa main, couvrais la plaie, puis reculais.

J'étais paniquée, et sentais des frissons d'effrois monter. Sans savoir pourquoi je cherchée une sortie.

La porte en vue je me précipitais vers elle. Mais Tsurugi me rattrapa à l'aide d'un seul bras avant de me forcer à le regarder.

"Hey! Hey! Tout vas bien. Je ne te forcerai pas à en parler si tu n'as pas envie!"

S'en même écouter se qu'il disait, je le pris par le col. "TU N'AS RIEN VU!"

Il soupira, puis regarda dans mes yeux sincèrement "Je ne peut pas faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. En revanche je n'en parlerais à personne sans ton consentement."

L'or dans son regard était tellement pur, que cela m'apaisa.

Je relâchais mon emprise, et le calme se fit dense.

"Retournons en classe. J'ai une serviette dans mon sac."

C'est dernier mots me rappelèrent que j'avais les cheveux mouillées... et lâche. Sans mon ruban... sans mon ruban.

"OÙ EST MON RUBAN!" Je criais, sentant l'angoisse monter en moi comme une marrée noir.

Tsurugi fut surpris, mais garda son calme... Il devait s'être habitué.

Il le sortit de sa poche. "Tiens... je l'avais gardé."

Je lui arrachais des mains, serrais le ruban près de mon cœur, puis le regardais d'un air gêné "merci..." je murmurais à peine.

Mais lui, il réussi tout de même à m'entendre. "De rien."

-0-

Suite à cette événement, nous avons continué de ranger la classe sans un mots. Ensuite nous somme allés au club, en silence.

Puis la fin de la journée s'annonçait, alors tout le monde est rentré chez sois.

Mes épaules étaient lourdes.

-x-

Ce sera tout pour cette fois.  
Merci d'avoir lu et de m'encourager. Ça me fais très plaisir.  
Encore désolée pour mes fautes d'orthographe. (Si vous avez une quelconque règle de grammaire à me donner que je ne respecte pas, n'hésitez pas.)


	5. Chapter 5

-x-

J'étais dans un parc. En son milieu, un arbre gigantesque. Et juste devant, la silhouette d'un petit garçon. Il me tendis sa main, puis me dit "Tiens! C'est pour toi!". Je regardais, il n'y avait rien. Mes yeux retournèrent à son visage, mais l'enfant avait disparu. Une voix plus grave s'adressât à moi "Pourquoi tu m'évites?". Je me retournais, la place avait changée. À présent c'était une ville traditionnelle japonaise. Et la voix qui m'avait appelée, appartenait à un visage familier.

"Tsurugi!" Je m'exclamais étonnée. "Ce-ce n'est pas moi. Moi... je-je ne suis pas moi!"

Il me regardait, son bras se levait vers moi, il utilisait ses doigts comme un pistolet, puis tira. La balle me traversa le cœur. De l'essence en coula. Un trou noir apparu sous moi. Je regardais une dernière fois dans ses yeux avant de tomber. J'avais atterri dans notre salle à manger.

"Chéri, s'il te plaît calme toi!" Ma mère plaida. Mon père était en train de la battre. Et moi je regardais, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. L'aire déconfite. Comme une idiote. J'étais assise parterre. Le cou bandé. Mon frère était là! Je le sais parce que je suis lui en ce moment. Je me pris les épaules, puis me traînait vers des marche. Ensuite j'étais de retour dans mon corps. Mon frère me poussa du haut des marches. Me regarda. Puis rigola.

Je me remit debout. Deux inconnu était devant moi. Ils prirent chacun l'une de mes mains.

Puis un camion passa.

-o-

J'ouvrais mes yeux. J'étais dans ma chambre, allongée dans mon lit. J'avais transpirée, donc j'étais poisseuse. Je tournais ma tête vers mon réveil. Il était 6h00. Il sonne dans 30 minutes, ça ne sert à rien de me rendormir. Je me levais, traversais ma routine matinale, puis me rendais à la salle à manger. Une fois là bas j'attendais ma famille, et pensais.

Le lendemain de l'incident je n'avais pas parlée à Tsurugi. Le jour d'après je l'évitais. Puis heureusement le week-end viens. Seulement, aujourd'hui la semaine reprend.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire face. J'ai peur. L'a t-il dit? Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de moi? Comment l'a-t-il interprété? ... J'en ai marre...

"Vous êtes déjà là." Mon père venait d'entrer. La pièce était tout de suite plus froide. Et le poids sur mes épaules s'intensifia.

Mécaniquement je me redressée "Oui, père."

Il s'assit en face de moi mais décalé d'un coussin. "J'espère que cette fois il ne ce passera rien." Une pause "Je n'en peu plu d'essuyer tes bavures." Il me regarda avec dégoût "Et cela ne fait qu'une semaine que l'année à reprit."

Je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux. Admirer mes mains meurtris semblait beaucoup plus apaisant. "Je ferais de mon mieux père."

"Vous avez intérêt. Sinon la punition sera plus grande."

"Oui, père." Depuis un moment une boule dans ma gorge c'était formée.

Puis ma mère rentra allégeant quelque peu l'atmosphère, et clouant la conversation.

-0-

"Bonjour..." je saluais d'une voix rocailleuse.

Mon grand frère me répondit d'une manière enjouée "Bonjour Kyousuke!"  
Il faisait cuir des œufs.

Je m'assis à la table, puis baillais.  
Je n'aime pas qu'il fasse à mangé debout. Mais ça vas faire bientôt trois ans qu'il c'est fait opérer, et tout le monde me dit que je suis trop protecteur... donc je laisse passer.

"On mange quoi avec les œufs?" Je questionnais.

"Du riz."

"C'est tout?" Je me plaignais.

"Si t'es pas content fallait faire à mangé toi même." Il se renfrognait.

" Lorsque je fais à mangé à ta place j'ai le droit à la fameuse phrase" je toussais, puis pris une voix sur aigu "Oh, maman regarde. Il recommence. Il prend trop soin de moi. Je ne suis plus un bébé. Bien que je sois un gros fragile je peu me débrouiller."

Il me donna un regard blasé, posa mon assiette violemment devant moi, puis me répondit "Je n'ai jamais dis ça."

"Si. Je t'ai recopié à la perfection. Mots pour mots."

Il s'installa devant moi "Sauf que moi je suis prêt." Puis commença à manger.

"Oh, ça va! J'ai le temps."

Il arrêta de manger, me regarda dans les yeux " Tu n'est même pas habillé."

La bouche pleine je répondis "C'est vite fais."

"Tu n'es pas coiffé, et on sais tout deux que tu mets des plombes."

"Ça ira je te dis."

"Plus tout tes bijoux... j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir une sœur!"

Je m'arrêtais "C'est pas des bijoux..."

"Tu as une chaine à ta ceinture, et des bracelets..."

"Ils sont en cuirs."

"Donc tu acceptes le fait que tu portes plus de breloques qu'une diva."

Je soupirais "Si tu veux."

"En plus d'être Sadomaso?!"

"Que, quoi?! Mais ça n'a rien à voir!"

Il ricanait "T'appelle ça comment un gars qui ce couvre de cuire et de latex?"

"Je porte pas de latex..."

"T'as un pantalon en latex."

"Il est en cuir..."

"Tu vois! Je disais que tu t'habillais qu'en cuir."

"Arg! Tu m'énerve." je me levais "Je vais me préparer..."

Lorsque je montais Yuiji me cria "Kyousuke! Si tu arrives en retard tu me rapportera une boîte de dango!"

Je prenais ma respiration et lui répondis tout aussi fort "J'arriverai à l'heure!" .

-0-

Je soupirais " Et merde..." les portes était fermé. J'avais plus qu'à grimper... et à acheter des dango.

Je sautais pour atteindre le haut du portail, puis m'aidais des barreaux comme appuie. Enfin à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment principal. Je rentrais, changeais mes chaussures, puis me dirigeais vers ma classe.

Sans montrer la moindre gêne d'être en retard. J'ouvris la porte, m'excusais brièvement, puis allait à ma table.

Notre professeur me sermonna. Mais voyant que je n'écoutais pas elle arrêta.

La classe de japonais continuais sans que je n'y prête vraiment attention. Mon esprit était ailleurs. Être au lycée me rappelais l'incident entre Midori et moi.

Au début j'avais été surpris par la marque sur son cou. Mais j'en avais vite déduit qu'elle pouvait avoir un petit ami aventureux. Donc j'ai choisi d'en plaisanter. Seulement, sa réaction était un peu exagéré pour cacher juste une relation. Elle m'a dit d'oublier... c'est là que sa nature stupide resort. Plus on veut cacher, plus c'est suspect, plus le monde à envie de savoir. C'est bête, mais c'est ainsi. Et je ne diffère pas des autres. Cette morsure me préoccupe vraiment. Nous n'étions pas très proche au collège, donc se rapprochement soudain est bizarre. Mais les évènements on fait que nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Ainsi je me retrouve à m'inquiéter pour des traces de dents... Et j'ai vraiment peur... Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée? Je lui ai promis d'en parler à personne. Mais si elle continue de m'éviter plus longtemps, je vais assurément devoir faire quelque chose.

Je continuais de réfléchir à tout ça, lorsqu'un morceau de papier plié venait d'être posé sur ma table. Je le dépliais et y lisais _tout vas bien? ._ Je tournais mes yeux vers la droite pour voir Tenma qui me regardais avec anxiété. Pour réponse, je pliais le papier en boule et lui lancé au visage.

Les heures continuais de passer. Lentement. Cour après cour.

A présent il était 16h passé. La cloche allait bientôt sonner. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Nous saluons notre professeur. Je remballais mes affaires, puis le proviseur adjoint se montra dans notre classe.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke!" Il appela. Tout de suite la salle se tue.

Je levais la main "Oui."

Il me regarda "Vous êtes convoqué chez le principal."

Un brouha avait commencé suite à cette déclaration.

Tenma se rapprocha de moi "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?" Il demanda inquiet.

"Comme si il pouvait le savoir." Renifla Kariya.

"On verra bien." Je répondis sans grand intérêt.

-0-

Je toquais à la porte du principal.

"Entrez." Dit une voix masculine de l'autre côté.

Et je fis ce qu'elle me demanda. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, je pu constater que Goenji n'était pas seul dans son bureau. Il y avait mes parents, puis une autre dame habillée d'un kimono. Elle avait des cheveux roux sombre et terne mis dans un chignon bas.

Je donnais un regard à ma famille, saluais le principal, puis la dame. Goenji me fis signe de m'avancer près de mes parents.

Quelqu'un toqua. Le principal lui ordonna d'entrer. Et la personne s'exécuta.

Midori était là. J'en déduisais donc que la femme qui nous accompagnait était sa mère. Lorsqu'elle eu constater ma présence, elle eut un léger sursaut. Ensuite, comme je l'avais fait précédemment, elle salua les adultes, pour ensuite s'installer près de son parent.

"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, nous pouvons commencer." Goenji expliqua. Il regarda simultanément moi et Midori "Jai déjà raconté à vos parents la situation de leur venue, mais pas la votre."

Je me tournais vers mes parents, ils me regardaient d'un air inquiet. Mes yeux se dirigèrent ensuite vers Midori qui n'avait pas l'air plus détendu. D'ailleurs, sa main droite avait instinctivement recouvert l'endroit où ce trouvait la morsure.

Aurait il découvert?

Mon regard retrouva celui du principal, attendant la suite des événements.

"Mais avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, laissais moi clarifier certaines choses et vous poser quelque question." "Nous savons tous ici, que tout deux avez tendance à la confrontation."

Je soupirais, et acquiesçais avec septicémie.

"Cela vous arrive de vous bagarrer entre vous?"

Je fus assez surpris par la question. J'allais affirmer que oui, mais Midori me devança.

"Vous voulez dire avec les poings?" Elle demanda un peu plus sûr d'elle même qu'avant.

Goenji penchant sa tête pour nous signaler une réponse positive

J'ai bien fait de me taire...

"Eh bien... Non." Elle informa d'une voix quelque peu soucieuse.

"Mmh. Je vois..." déclaré le principal "Dans ce cas pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci." Il sortit plusieurs photo de son bureau. Puis si on les regardaient attentivement, on pouvait rejoué une scène. Peu flatteuse en effet, et pouvant être très mal interprétée.

Je soupirais de soulagement en comprenant la situation. Seulement mon attention fus vite détourné, Midori c'était mise à éclater de rire. Tout le monde la regardaient comme si elle était folle, et sa mère semblait inquiète.

Pourtant entre ses gloussements elle réussi tout de même à articuler quelques mots "Veu- veuillez m'e- m'excuser." "C'est- c'est nerveux." Elle repris son souffle, un temps pour se calmer, puis elle recommença à parler. "Il m'aidait juste en faite." Elle accentua sa phrase par un grand sourire, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Il t'aidait?!" questionna sa mère peu sûr . Et elle acquiesça fermement. "Mai-mais à quoi?"

"À enlever le chewing-gum qui était dans mes cheveux!" Midori assurée fièrement, comme si elle avait fait la découverte du siècle. Elle est chou.

"Mai-mais on vois bien qu'il te pousse la tête dans le lavabo là." La dame déclara en montrant l'une des photos.

"Oh, ça! On n'était juste pas d'accord sur quelque chose, rien de grave."

"Et du coup, il a essayé de te noyer en réponse!"

Oui tout à fait madame, j'adore noyer les gens quand ils ont raisons.

"Mais non maman. Tu exagères. Il m'a juste poussé pour continué à enlever les chewing-gums. C'est pour ça que j'ai une règle sur la tête." Elle pris l'une des photo "Regarde."

Sa mère regarda attentivement puis soupira. Elle lui sourit, et lui caressa la joue "Bien. Si tu le dis ma chérie je te crois." Elle se tourna ensuite vers mes parents, s'inclinant "Veuillez excuser mon ignorance sur la situation et ma mauvaise interprétation. Je suis profondément désolée d'avoir crus que votre fils avez attaqué ma fille."

Mon père répondu un peu gêné "Je vous en pris madame. Cela arrive..."

Non, ça arrive pas souvent non.

Ma mère parla à son tour "Oui, puis les photos étaient assez compromettantes. C'est normal d'y avoir pensé. La situation aurait été inversé j'aurais fait la même chose."

"L'important est qu'il ne c'est rien passé." Conclue mon père.

"Vous avez raison." Souris la dame en kimono. Elle se tourna vers Goenji "Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous recevoir monsieur."

"C'est normal madame." "Je vais vous raccompagner à la sortie." Il s'adressa au deux familles, avant d'engager le pas. "Oh. Enfaite Tsurugi-kun."

Nous nous tournions tous vers lui "Fait plus attention aux horaires de classe. Cela t'évitera d'avoir à escalader le portail."

Je déglutis et entendu rire Midori pendant que ma mère s'offusquai.

-0-

Même une fois à la maison ma mère continuait de me sermonner. Elle disputa également mon frère pour ne pas m'avoir assez pressé. Chose que je regardait avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Nous avons mangés, ensuite j'ai pris ma douche, et après je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour travailler.

Cela faisait environ une heure que j'étais concentré sur mes devoirs, lorsque j'entendis mon téléphone sonner. Je regardais l'écran et il y avait marqué Seto Midori. Donc je répondis. "Hallo."

Derrière le téléphone je pu entendre sa surprise. "Ah! Euh Tsurugi..."

"Oui."

"Euh... je... je voulais... euh m'excuser. Pour-pour t'avoir évité!" Elle confessa visiblement embarrassée.

"Oh." Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Elle continua "Et... aussi te remercier. Pour ne pas en avoir parlé... De la marque."

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela me mis en colère "Ne me remercie pas pour quelque chose comme ça. Je n'en suis pas vraiment fière." "Et sa m'inquiète..."

J'entendis son étonnement résonner à travers mon portable. À vrai dire je suis moi même choqué parce que je viens de dire.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Tu me connais. Je suis plus forte que ça!" Elle ricanais avec un soupçon de gêne.

"Mmh."  
Un silence s'installa entre nous.

"Bon... bien je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. À demain!" Elle allait raccrocher mais je lui en empêchait.

"Midori attend!"

"Oui?"

"Je ne te forcerais pas à me raconter ce qu'il ce passe. Mais si tu n'en parle pas, car tu ne trouve pas une personne avec qui tu es alaise et confiante. Alors je deviendrais cette personne." Me rendant compte de la connerie que je viens de déblatérer, je fini vite la conversation. "À demain."

"Att-"

J'avais déjà raccroché.

-0-

*bip bip bip*

Mon appel avec Tsurugi venait de se terminer. Je sentais que mon visage était rouge et chaud. Puis mon cœur bizarrement serrée. Lors de notre conversation je câlinais un coussin pour me rassurer. J'enfoui ma tête dedans et me mit à gémir de gêne.

-0-

Bonjour, bonjour.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Je fais également une petite annonce.  
Je met en pause mon histoire se méfier des apparences. Pourquoi?! Bas parce que j'ai eu la bonne idée de commencer à publier sans savoir la fin. *clap clap clap* oui vous pouvez applaudir. Vous inquiétez pas je continue de travailler dessus et à y réfléchir.

(Et no stress je connais la fin de cette histoire la)

Voilà merci ^^


	6. Chapter 6

-x-

Le lendemain tous ce déroula normalement ou enfin presque.

"Midori-chan fait attention!" Akane appela. Mais le temps que je la regarde, je m'étais déjà pris le cadre de la porte principal. J'étais légèrement sonnée par le choque, et avais dirigée mes mains là où l'impact avait eu lieu. Elle se rapprocha plus de moi "Est-ce que ça va?."

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Akane."

Elle me dévisageait d'un air inquiet "Ça n'a pas l'air..." "Est-ce à cause de là réunions avec le principal hier?"

"Oh ça! Non, non, il ne c'est rien passé. Juste un quiproquo à régler." Puis je lui souriait comme d'habitude. "Aller viens! On vas bloquer l'entrée à force de rester plantées là." Je lui attrapais le poignet et l'entraînais vers les cassiers.

Une fois devant nous changions nos chaussures. Seulement Akane continuais de me regarder d'un air soucieux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Je demandais semblant désintéressée.

Elle sursauta légèrement. "Oh. Eh bien..."

Je soupirais. "Aller dit moi." J'insistais calmement.

"Je trouve que tu agis bizarrement depuis deux, trois jours." Elle déclara en se triturant les doigts par embarras.

Je la regardais, mes sourcils se fronçants par l'incompréhension. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

Elle était de plus en plus gênée et les perles de sueurs sur son visage, habituellement impeccable, le confirmaient. "C'est à dire... que j'ai l'impression que tu évites quelqu'un... Tsurugi-san en faite."

Je souriais. "T'inquiète on a juste eu un malentendu." Je lui offrais une petite tape dans le dos "Aller!" Puis passais mon bras sous le sien. "Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas rater l'occasion de prendre ton cher Shin-sama en photo." À mes mots elle rougit furieusement avant d'enterrer son visage dans ses mains.

Après quelque minute de marche vers ma classe, Akane finit finalement par m'adresser à nouveau la parole. "Mais du coup... tout vas mieux entre lui et toi?"

"Lui qui?" Je questionnais ne savant vraiment pas de qui elle parlait.

"Eh bien Tsurugi-san!"

"Oh..." je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai senti mes joues se réchauffer. "Oui, il n'y a plus aucun problème!"

"Tu mens très mal Midori-chan." Elle déclara me regardant avec un aire maternelle.

Je m'empourprais encore plus et dit le plus sincèrement possible "Non! Je le promet! Il n'y a vraiment plus rien!"

Pourquoi je suis rouge? Ah, oui! Lorsque je prend le temps de pensée à lui... Je me remémore notre discussion. _Je deviendrais cette personne._

KYAAAAAAAAA! C'est tellement gênant...

"ri...dori...Midori...Midori-chan!"

"AH! QUOI?!"

Elle rigola "Bien. Si tu le dit, je te crois." Puis elle commença à partie me saluant de la main. "On se revoit tout à l'heure."

Je hochais la tête et répondis à son geste "À plus."

-0-

La classe avait commencée. Et cette fois je n'avais pas eu à escalader le portail, ni à acheter des friandises pour mon frère.

Je soupirais. Je regardais devant moi, donnant la vague impression de suivre le cour. Mais... moi, aussi bien que mon professeur, savais que non. Mon cerveau avait décidé de se concentrer sur la chose la plus embarrassante que j'avais faite dernièrement. Je pense que sur le top des choses que j'ai fais de plus stupides, ça doit-être... ah bas pas si haut que ça finalement. Mais il a quand même une bonne place!

Non, mais... Comment, j'ai pu sortir une connerie pareille? _Je deviendrais cette personne._ Quoi? Ça y est? Shindou et Tenma mon refilé leurs bêtises débordante de miel? Mon dieux tuez moi...

Tout ça, parce-qu'elle à voulut me remercier de n'avoir rien dit. Elle a de la chance que sur les photos on ne vois pas la marque. Sinon je n'aurait même pas eu le temps de leurs présenter ma découverte. D'ailleurs... c'est étrange qu'on ne la vois pas... si je me rappelle bien du point de vue... on devrait clairement la voir... c'est comme si-

Quelqu'un interrompu mes pensés "Tsurugi Kyousuke, où sont vos devoirs?"

"Euh, quoi...?"

Madame, je sais plus comment, était juste devant moi. Les sourcils, et sa bouche plissés de mécontentement.

"Vos devoirs." Elle répéta, veillant à bien articuler.

Dans ma confusion, je pris le temps d'analyser la situation. Tenma me regardais avec des yeux inquiet, Kariya ricanait, et le reste de la classe me jugeait ou regardais la prof.

D'un calme plat je me retournais vers le professeur et lui dit "Nous sommes en qu'elle cour?"

La classe soupira, Kariya éclata de rire, et le professeur se retenait pour ne pas me tuer.

"En japonais, Tsurugi. En japonais... Vous savez! Le même au quelle vous êtes arrivé en retard hier."

Sachant maintenant de quoi elle parlais. Je tournais les pages de mon cahier pour arriver à celle de mes exercices.

Devant ma réponse non verbale elle grogna, puis retourna à son cour.

-0-

La cloche retentissait signalant la pause de midi. Je me sauvais de ma classe mon sac à la main.

J'avais prévu d'aller sur le toit. Seulement... il y a trop de monde. Donc je me dirigeais là où Tsurugi et moi nous étions croisés lorsque mes mains étaient blessées.

Par pure coïncidence bien sûr! Je n'y allais absolument pas pour espérer le revoir. Juste que l'endroit est sympa. L'ombre des arbres,... le soleil,... le mur. Tout ça, tout ça...

Je m'installais, puis j'entendis des pas. Mon cœur battant plus vite, mes joues commençant à prendre feu, et une personne totalement au hasard en tête, je commençais à paniquer. Mais je repris vite le dessus, puis la jouait, cool~.

Et là... Akane apparue.

La voir arriver, m'a fais prendre conscience de ce que, secrètement, j'avais espérée. La chaleur grimpa sur mon visage. Et dans une tentative désespérée de me débarrasser de ces pensée, je me cognais fortement, l'arrière de la tête, sur le mur où j'étais appuyée.

Voyant ma réaction. Mon amie se précipita vers moi pour m'arrêter. "Mais Midori-chan qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!"

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux, puis lui répondis d'un air sombre "J'éradique le mal."

Elle fronça les sourcils, me donna une pichenette, et s'assit à mes côtés. "Soit plus clair s'il te plaît."

"C'est rien de grave. Juste... des ennuis qui ne devrait pas être là."

Elle continuait de me regarder. Moi, j'évitais ses yeux, préférant me concentrer sur mon bento. La tension entre nous deux grimpait. Des perles de sueur glissais de mon cou. Ses paupières ne se fermèrent pas une seule fois. Lorsqu'elle est comme ça il ne vaut mieux pas se tourner vers elle. Elle sentirais votre peur.

D'un air désintéressée j'ouvrais mon déjeuner, et en pris une bouchée.

En arrière plan, très légèrement, j'entendis quelqu'un courir dans notre direction.

"Hey, Ojii-san!"

Et là. T-elle mon chevalier en armure étincelante. Tsurugi venait d'arriver, me sauvant des griffes acérées de médusa.

Mais, non...Mais, pas du tout. Il arrive comme... Mais comme que dalle! Comme rien du tout! Il commence sérieusement à me courir sur le système celui là!

Il regarda un moment moi et Akane puis se remit à m'adresser la parole, ses yeux plongeant dans les miens.

"Le directeur veux te voir à propos d'hier."

À la notion de la convocation d'hier, mon cœur se retourna. La photo... Voyait-ont la marque?

Akane répondis avant moi l'aire inquiète. " Que ce passe t-il, Tsurugi-kun?"

"Je ne peut pas te le dire senpai." Il affirma d'un ton neutre. "C'est confidentiel."

Je me levai, puis le rejoignait. Mes jambes tremblaient, la nausée c'était emparée de ma poitrine. Toute ces émotions me traversant, j'avais suivit aveuglement mon guide. Et ce n'ai qu'une fois qu'il me pris la main pour m'entraîner dans une pièce, que je me réveiller de ma transe. Nous étions dans l'ancienne salle du club de football. Je regardais autour légèrement troublée. "Hey! Kyou-ch-"

"Shh!" Il me fit signe de me taire.

Mes yeux étaient toujours posée sur lui. Il agissait bizarrement. Il cherche quelque chose? Ne trouvant pas l'objet de sa convoitise, il soupira. Puis me murmura "Colle toi à un mur et assis toi par terre.". Confuse, je fis ce qu'il me demanda. Après avoir de nouveau inspecté la salle, il vain s'installer près de moi. "Il faut qu'on parle."

Je le jugeais pendant cinq bonne seconde avant de répondre "J'avais crus comprendre, oui."

"Shh! Parle moins fort." Il me réprimanda.

Je me mit à chuchoter le plus bas possible "Ok.". Quelque seconde passèrent, il avait l'air hésitant. Je pris donc la parole. "Donc, de quoi tu voulais me parler. Et dépêche toi Goenji-san doit nous attendre."

Il grommela, levant les yeux au ciel. "Goenji-sensei ne nous a jamais demandé."

"Quoi?! Mais pourqu-" il me stoppa couvrant ma bouche de sa main.

"Je te l'ai dit. Il faut qu'on parle. Je ne voulais pas élever de soupçons.". Il m'offrit un sourire narquois "Sauf si tu es subitement devenue alaise pour parler de cette morsure."

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, et je repoussai sa main. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'avais crus t'avoir assez explicitement dit que je ne voulais pas en parler."

"Enfaite, c'est plus de cette photo dont je veux qu'on parle." Sur ces mots il sortit une image. Je l'avais déjà vus. C'est celle que le principal nous avez montré lorsqu'il nous avait convoqué.

Je lui donnais un regard suspicieux. "Où est-ce que tu as eu cette photo?"

"Je l'ai volé dans le bureau de Goenji-sensei." Il déclara sans gêne.

"PARDON!?" Je m'exclamais.

"Hey, je t'ai dit de parler moins fort."

"Non, mais ça va pas! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fais.?"

"Ça va. Temps que je ne suis pas attraper, je n'ai pas volé."

"Mais oui, bien sûr."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'attirer mon attention sur la photo. "Au lieux de te plaindre, regarde."

"Oui, et bien quoi?" J'haussai les épaules pour accentuer mon propos.

"Tu ne vois pas? Ta marque sur ton cou. On ne la vois pas."

"Bas c'est t'en mieux si tu veux mon avis."

Il me frappa la tête "T'es stupide ou quoi? Avec ce point de vus, ta morsure on devrait clairement la voir."

"Oui et alors?! On vas pas en faire toute une histoire. On la vois pas, on la vois pas! Qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise?!"

" Mais on devrait la voir! Ca veux dire que la personne qui l'a prise, la effacer." Il me dit avec conviction, mais calme.

Je lui répondit avec un air blasée. "Bon, alors. L'ancien seed il va se calmer. Il y a pas des complots, par tout, dans la vie de tout les jours en faite."

Il soupira. "Libre à toi de me croire. Mais écoute au moins mon raisonnement jusqu'au bout." Il repris l'image "De un: on peu voir que la photo a été prise depuis une cabine. Ça veut dire que lorsque nous pensions être seul, il y avait en faite une troisième personne." À ses mots je me crispais. Il continua " De deux: il connaissait ta mère, et la vrai histoire derrière cette image. Mais il a jugé tout de même bon de montrer cette image à ta mère sans lui dire ce qu'il c'était passé."

"Ma mère? Tu insinues quelques chose?" Je répondais en colère.

Il me donna un regard sévère "Je n'insinue rien du tout. Je déclare des faits. Rappel toi, ta mère c'est excusée pour la gêne, et a remerciée Goenji-sensei de nous avoirs reçu. Ça veut dire que c'est elle qui a demandé la réunion. Et que c'est elle qui a vue l'image la première."

"Ton histoire est complètement tirée par les cheveux." Même si je disais cela des perles de sueur glissait de mon visage par la pression.

"Récapitule, Seto! Celui qui a pris la photo connais l'histoire. Il n'avais donc aucune raison de la montrer à ta mère. Il a effacer ta marque! Ça veut dire qu'il sait qui ta mordus!" Un temps de pause s'installa. Puis il dit cette phrase d'un ton sarcastique "Tu pense que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas t'embarrasser?" Et repris une voix sérieuse "Ou parce que lui non plus ne voulais que personne ne la vois?". Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Mes membres étaient crispées, et ma respiration c'était légèrement accélérer. Ses yeux dorée scrutateurs ne lâchèrent pas les miens une seule seconde. " Seto Midori. Qui ta mordus?"

Et doucement, je répondit d'une voix tremblante "Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir."

Il déclara brusquement, mais toujours d'un ton bas "Si. J'ai besoin de le savoir. La personne qui a été accusé d'agression c'est moi. Donc soit quelqu'un veut me nuire. Soit..." Il s'arrêta, me donna un regard de pitié.

"Soit quoi?! Termine ta phrase, Tsurugi Kyousuke.". La tension était palpable.

Ses yeux redevinrent sévère "Quelqu'un abuse de toi. Et ne veux pas que je me rapproche."

Sans hésitation je me relevais. Et commencer à marcher d'un pas décidée vers la porte. Ma tête vers le bas, mes cheveux cachant les larmes de terreurs qui étaient prête à tomber.

"Seto!" Il attrapa mon poignet. "Si j'ai tapé dans le mil, c'est dangereux, il faut prévenir la police!"

Je me retournais lentement vers lui. J'essayais de sourire, et ris d'un rire sans joie "Non. Ce n'ai pas ça. Tu as juste trop d'imagination." Seulement. Cela n'a pas empêché à mes larmes de couler.

"Set-"

"NON!" Je criai en colère, déchirant mon poignet de sa prise. "TU TE TROMPES! IL NE SE PASSE RIEN!" Ma tête tournais, la nausée montais, l'air n'arrivait plus à mes poumons, je m'étouffait avec ma propre respiration. Mes mains étaient crispées, et mon corps était faible. Des fourmis avait envahi mon visage, spécialement mon nez et ma mâchoire. Mes larmes descendait en cascade. Mes dents claquaient.

Tsurugi me regardais d'un air inquiet. Il me pris doucement les épaules pour m'amener à une chaise. "D'accord, ok. J'ai compris, j'ai eu tort." Me voir dans cette état lui faisait peur. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. "Calme toi. S'il te plaît. Respire. Souffle." Ses mots n'arrivèrent jamais à mes oreilles. Et lorsque je fus assise mes jambes c'était mise à trembler inexplicablement. "Euh... Ok. Ça vas aller. Tu peux m'entendre? Oui,non?" Je ne lui répondit pas "D'accord, très bien. Euh... Tu ne peux pas parler? Tu ne peux pas bouger? Ou tu ne m'entend pas? Euh..." Il attrapa ma main "Si tu m'entend sers là." Pas de réponse. "Bon, ok." De sa main libre il me gifla. Et secoua mes épaules. Mon regard se concentra sur le sien. "Tu m'entend?" Cette fois je hochée difficilement la tête. "Bien c'est un progrès..." Il souffla. Soudainement il lâcha ma main, puis me porta. Dans un reflex de réconfort, je m'accrochais à sa chemise, et enfonçait mon visage dans sa poitrine. "Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie."

-0-

Je me réveillais, dans l'infirmerie... A nouveau.

"Tu es réveillé?" L'infirmière était là. Elle me tendis un vers d'eaux. "Tient, tu doit avoir soif. Boit doucement."

Et effectivement ma gorge était asséchée. Je m'asseyais, lui pris le vers, et suivait ses instructions.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?" Je demandais confuse.

"Tu as fait une belle crise d'angoisse. C'est ton ami qui ta apporté." Elle pris un tabouret puis s'assit à mes côtés.

"Mon ami?" Je répétais bêtement.

"Oui, le jeune homme. Tsurugi-kun!"

"Ah! Ok." Quelque seconde passèrent.

"Sinon. Comment te sens tu?"

"Fatiguée... Et puis j'ai faim."

Elle ricana. Se leva. Alla chercher une boîte. Puis me tendis un biscuit. Je le pris sans broncher. Et elle se rassit. "Ton état est normal. La crise a mangé toute tes forces." Silence. " Tu en avais déjà fais?"

"Non."

"Il c'est passée quelque chose ressemant?"

"Rien de spécial."

"Bon... Tu veux qu'on appelle tes parents pour en parler?"

"Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt."

"Tu sais... Se genre de chose n'arrive pas comme ça. Il serait bon d'en parler à ton médecin."

"Bien... Je le dirai à mes parents et mon médecin alors." Je m'entais bien évidemment.

"D'accord."

Silence...

"Excusez-moi."

"Mmh?"

"Qu'elle heure est-il s'il vous plaît?"

"Il est 16h27."

"Merci."

L'infirmière ce leva, et alla chercher quelque chose. Dix seconde plus tard, elle reviens. "Ton ami t'avais rapporté tes affaires." Elle les posas à mes côtés. "Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour toi. Lorsque tu auras le temps appel le, ou envoie lui un message."

"Ok."

Silence...

"Tu peux rentrer chez toi toute seul? Ou tu veux qu'on appelle tes parents?"

"Non, c'est bon. J'habite pas très loin." Encore une fois je mentais sans gêne.

-0-

J'arrivais chez moi exténuée. Je fis un rapide bisous à ma mère. M'excusée pour aller me coucher, l'informant au passage que je ne mangerai pas ce soir. Lorsque je fus dans ma chambre, je sortis mon futon, puis m'installais sans prendre la peine de me changer dedans. Le sommeil ne m'avait jamais trouvé aussi vite.

-X-

Voilà ce sera tout pour cette fois.  
Merci de lire mon histoire.  
Et désolée pour toute faute d'orthographe.

J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre.


End file.
